The Special School Days
by Blue'PokeSpeGirl
Summary: "Who would of thought that we had done the impossible like saving the world from evil organizations,but now we had to GO TO SCHOOL? And we can't leave this school until we complete our training & studies. And even we will have to go through Love & drama to survive here. (Contains Special,Oldrival,Mangaquest,Frantic,And many others too!)
1. Chapter 1: Not So Happy Students

Hiya there! The name's Aquamarine-chan ! You can call me Aqua for short! I really hope that you will enjoy this story. It's my first time a fanfic, I'm kind of confused… /sob desu/ I hope all of the experienced fanfic writers can help me out sometimes! This story is mostly a Comedy/Mystery/Romance School story! This story has many different shippings so don't worry if the shipping you like doesn't have a moment here! See Ya!

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Special School Days  
*~1~*  
Chapter 1 – Not So Happy Students**

* * *

**AUGUST 7**

* * *

"Welcome to the Pokemon Specials Academy! We are welcomed to have you attend here! Please open your letters to help you find your dorm. When you arrive, please drop your stuff there and head to the student lounge." Said an announcement.

"WHAT!" The 13 teenage dex holders said.

"How did we end up here?" asked a girl with black pigtails.

"W-When did I e-end up here!" said a blonde girl with a straw hat.

"Who the hell brought us here, last time I remember I was snoozing on a rooftop in Goldenrod City." Said a guy with black spiky bangs.

"Whoever grabbed meh' and brought meh' here is gonna die!" said a girl with sapphire eyes.

Everyone having discussions on what to do, how did they end up hear and how to get out of here was really hard to answer.

"Everybody! Listen up! We'll soon have our questions answered if we do what the announcement said!" said a heroic boy with black spikey hair.

Everyone quieted down and went inside the buildings to find their rooms.

"Room 407 that's on the highest floor!" groaned a brown-haired girl with a black dress.

"408, hmph alright then." Said a boy with a weird looking hat.

Everyone went up to their rooms [with their roommates], dropped their stuff, and headed back to the first floor to the student lounge. Everyone sat on the couch and chairs and waited

"What are we supposed to do now?" said the tom-boyish brunette.

"I guess while we wait, let's get to know each other. I'm Red and I'm 17, from Pallet Town,Kanto Region. This guy with the brown spiky hair is my rival, Green. He's the same age as me."

"Oh! Nice too meet you! I'm Blue! 16 years old and From the Kanto Region too!" said the the girl with the black dress.

"I'm ….um, I'm Yellow of Viridian Grove… I'm 15!" The blonde girl said.

"The names, Gold! This is my buddy, Silver and the smartass over there is Crystal" Gold, the spiky black bangs guy pointed to the Ginger and the Pigtails girl.

"My name's Sapphire…!"

The introductions to each other went on, and a lady with a light blue ponytail came in.

"I see all of you have gotten to know each other… My name is Clair; you may call me Miss Clair or Lady Ibuki. I am the school's vice principal. All of you were brought here because of the amazing skills you have. Professor Oak recommended all of you to come here and train for the first year. Any questions?"

Ruby raised his hand.

"Miss Clair, I rejected the letter to come here. I didn't want to come because I had to do other things like compete in more contests to become the top coordinator."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can't reject this letter."

"WHAT!" The trainers screamed.

"If you want to get out of here, you have to complete 4 semesters, which is like about 2 school years of here. After that, if you want, you can leave, but it's better if you stay. If you escape now, you will be punished. Now let me pass you your class schedules, Red "Yamamoto"!"

Miss Clair passed out the piece of paper with the room classes.

"It's 7:15 in the morning, school starts at 8:30. Get back to your dorms and get ready for class. See you later."

Miss Clair walked out.

"So that's it then, this is stupid. Why did Gramps want us to come here? Just to train? I'm better off training by my own." Said Green.

"Green, don't be a stick in the mud! Maybe it's time to get a fresh start! Meet new people!" Blue slapped Green on the Back. Everyone headed to their dorms and grabbed the dorm keys on the table. The room was quite big, a bed on one side of the room, another on the other side. A 2 small desks with what seemed a DexBook on top. [MacBook].

"A kitchen, a bathroom, this place has everything!" Blue said.

She looked in the closet to find the 3 pairs of schools uniform there, a type a classic Japanese sailor uniform.

**[Like the sailor uniform you usually see girls in anime wear]**

Yellow, her roommate checked the size. "W-Whaaa? How does the school know my clothes size?" She said with an embarrassed look on her face. "Relax, Yellow! The school might know your size because of your age. Duh!" Blue said with a stupid expression on her face. Yellow nodded and got dressed.

The room on the otherside was Crystal and Sapphire Birch, the daughter of the famous Hoenn researcher, Professor Birch. Sapphire sighed as she was jumping on her bed.

"What's wrong, Sapphire?"

"Oh nothin' it's just that I don't want to be here! Kris-chan, do you want to be here?"

"I guess being here might help more with my special ability, so yes. Sapphire, it's just the first day! C'mon, it's not like something bad is going to happen."

"I hope not..."

Crys anime sweat dropped trying to be a good sport to Sapphire.

"I'll make you some breakfast to cheer you up!" Crys smiled and went in the kitchen.

Now going to check in with the Ruby & Gold! By the way Red and Silver live in the 3rd floor, the girls have their rooms in the 4th floor, and Gold & Ruby plus Green & Emerald in the 4th floor as well.

"This place has a balcony! This is so awesome! The best part is that we can see the girls on the other side… hehehe…" Gold said.

Ruby slapped him and Gold fell and screamed in pain.

"Don't try to get us in trouble you idiot. They'll kick us out of our dorm to who knows where? A place with NO girls or NO dresses and dirt as the ground and-!"

Ruby froze in the thought of that. Gold's pain was over and he went on and got dressed.

"Alright sheesh! I was just playing around. Let me make it up to you by making my famous New Bark Blueberry Pancakes." He said.

"I doubt you can cook." Ruby said with his doubtful eyes.

"Fine then, if you don't believe me than wait for me to make them and I'll give them to you so you can try it!" Gold smirked. Ruby had a bad feeling about this.

-**15 minutes later**-

"Ruby! I'm done. Bon Appetite or whatever those French people say." Gold placed the plate of pancakes on the table. Ruby took a bite, chewed it slowly, and swallowed. 3 seconds later, he had a reaction! "Gold! ….." he said. Gold was sweating and anxiously waiting for what he would say next. "This is amazing! You, sir, are a cooking master!" Ruby said. "If ya think that's good, wait until you try my Goldenrod Style Steak!" Gold began to brag. Gold sat down and began to eat along with him. Suddenly, this was the beginning of a good friendship.

Everyone headed to the school building 5 minutes before school started to find the classes.

"2-A Homeroom with Ms. Erika for fourth years" said Red and The Kanto Quartet headed to class.

"4-B with Ms. Sabrina for the Third Years…" Silver,Crys, and Gold headed to class. 5-C with Ms. Roxanne, etc.

* * *

-** Yellow's POV **-

* * *

The bell rang and Class had now started.

"Class 2-A, Please welcome Red "Yamamoto", Yellow De Viridian Grove, Blue "Mizuru", and Green Oak."

Everyone clapped and Miss Erika led us to our seats.

Blue sat behind me, Red sat next to me, Green sat next to me.

"Ohh goodie! Class 2-A seems awesome! Yellow what do you think?" Blue asked.

"The class is okay, honestly I'm kind of scared." I responded.

"Yellow? Is it? Don't worry, being here for like 1 hour, I already looked around the school. If you need help getting to another class, I'll do it!" Red said.

I nodded. He looked at me in a sincere way, I seen him before in Viridian Forest, and I finally get to meet him here. I think on my first day here, I already have a crush. Blue looked at me with mischievous eyes and passed me a note. I read it.

"Do you like Red?"

I wrote back.

"WHAT!"

She wrote and passed it back to me.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. ;)"

I blushed and put my head down on the desk. I know Blue will mess this up for me! I have to keep a real eye on her so she won't tell the other girls.

"Class is over, you have a 10 minute to hang out and then come back."

I got up my seat and walked out of class with Blue. I noticed a bunch of girls following Green and Red. So the first day here, cute guys already get fangirls ….. well that makes sense. Blue left me to go bother Green; I sighed and went to get a soda from the vending machine.

* * *

- **Crystal's POV **-

* * *

I didn't get up from my desk because I was preparing for the next period. After I was done, I had 6 minutes to spare; why not put my head down, so I did. I looked at my water bottle and through it I saw Gold talking to some students (mostly girls). He saw me and looked back at me; I hid my face. Oh Arceus, he pissed me off sometimes but he had some kind of cute charm that I liked. NO! WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING! I DON'T LIKE HIM! NO NOT AT ALL! I face palmed and looked through my water bottle again. He wasn't there. I thought he was just there with a group of people. I had a bad feeling about this; I looked behind myself and saw Gold. He took my water bottle and ran out of the classroom. I got up and chased him through the hallways. The teachers like Mr. Blaine, Ms. Erika, or Ms. Karin didn't even care.

"GOLD! GIVE IT BACK!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU CATCH ME, MISS CATCHER!"

I chased him outside and finally caught him.

He gave me the water bottle back and I drank a little of it.

"Gold! Why did you do that! We only have like 3 minutes to get back to the 2nd floor for class!"

"You seemed kinda sad and gloomy, so I decided to do that to cheer you up!"

"How is something like that supposed to cheer me up, that gets me mad!" I slapped him and crossed my arms.

"S-Sorry and OWWW! Sheesh! Let's just go back."

"Yeah!"

I was walking side-by-side next to Gold. This felt awkward since we didn't talk until he broke the silence.

"Race ya back to class?"

"Sure, why not."

And so we raced to class in time with no more worries. It was barely 3 hours since we came to this school. I wonder how the others got along and adjusted…

* * *

End of Chapter 1: Not So Happy Students

* * *

Thank you Starri for inspiring me to write this. You guys should go read her fanfics. Please review my fanfic and I'll be adding random people to be fangirls, regular students, and friends with some of the dexies, IF YOU WANT, I could add your OC in the story. Just pm me and that will be set. Chapter 2 will be coming this week or in 4 days. Until I got more locations and problems plotted out. Kay! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Troublemakers and Lovers

**My POKEMON SHIPPING/FANFIC OC CHARACTER IS**_ Amethyst [Lily/Yuri] Hiwamaki _

**My real Pokemon OC's name is **_Shinomi [Aquamarine/Blue/Nadia] De Platinum_

**Disclaimer****s: I don't the characters, the pokemon game, or pokemon itself**

By the way! Those of you who don't know what a POV is, it's [Point Of View] of some character

**Special School Days  
*~2~*  
Chapter 2 – "Trouble Makers and Lovers do not mix" -Sapphire**

**AUGUST 7 [TUESDAY 2:32 PM]**

**Sapphire's POV -**

"Ugh, when is class over, DAMMIT!"

I sighed and started tapping my pencil on the desk.

"Sapphire, can you please stop. I'm trying to write my name perfectly." Ruby said.

"You sound like some character from an anime who likes everythang "Symmetrical" and stuff… what was that anime called again … maybe I'll never know!" I laughed.

Ruby glared at me and I glared at him back. There was something wrong with this kid, seriously. I thought a guy like him wouldn't care if his writing wan'ts perfect or a guy who wouldn't cry after they got mud on their school uniform. Such a wuss I should stop thing of this and get back to work before something bad happens. Now how do I solve 5(-3x - 2) - (x - 3) = -4(4x + 5) + 13? ….. !

Suddenly Blue barged into my class.

"Miss, get back to your class this instant!" Ms. Roxanne said.

"Don't worry Roxanne! I have a hall pass!" Blue showed the hall pass and walked up to my seat.

"Sapphy! Guess what? I heard from 2 students named Yui and Kyouko that there's an amazing bathhouse near the dorm building! Let's go afterschool today. Kay?"

"S-Sure! WAIT! You just barged into my class to tell me about a bathhouse? Why couldn't ya wait afterschool to tell me?"

"Because I couldn't wait! I was really excited and now I have to go see Crys and tell her! Bye!"

She ran out of my class and I facepalmed. Everyone started staring at me and gossiping.

"Y"ALL SHUT UP AND STOP STARIN' AT ME!" I stood up from my seat and yelled out to the class.

Everyone got quiet and it was an awkward moment.

I got all embarrassed and sat back down.

This is all because of Blue came just to tell about a bath house …

**-Crystal's POV- [2:49 pm]**

"Crystal, the school dean contacted me to go to his office for a favor. I usually let people who shown responsibility and matureness for awhile to do this job … but you've shown matureness this whole day. I need you to take care of the class while I'm gone for a few minutes. Bye."

Ms. Sabrina left the class and made be in charge. I know this wasn't gonna be good.

"Hey sexy teacher, wanna give me some lessons in my dorm?" Gold winked and I throw a 500 page math book at him.

"Hey! That hurt ya know!"

I looked at him and shook my head. "I don't care, just stop with the sexual innuendos."

At that time, Blue came in.

"Hai! Hai Chrissy! Hey, want to come to the bathhouse afterschool? I heard from some-""BATHHOUSE YOU SAY? COUNT ME IN!" Gold interrupted Blue.

I threw the book at him again.

"Sorry Blue, I might be busy doing science homework and unpack my clothes I guess." I scratched my head.

"Aww, c'mon! It'll be fun! Just do your homework in the morning before school. In fact, maybe DON'T DO IT AT ALL! Mr. Blaine won't punish you, he'll let that pass since it was your first day here."

"Fine," I said. "You owe me if I don't get the homework done."

"Kay!" And she ran out of the classroom.

"Wait! Can I come too?" said Gold

"No, you won't go just to see Blue Onee-chan without clothes …."

"And the demon Silver speaks." Gold sticked his tongue out at Silver.

"Be quiet before I give you a detention." I said.

And the rest of the day went pretty calm.

**AUGUST 7 [Afterschool 3:42 PM]**

-Normal POV-

Everyone walked to the dorms and went inside.

"The bathhouse is over there, I'll see you guys in 5 minutes." Blue said and walked up to stairs to her room.

Most of the girls were going except Yellow. She was going to do BLUE'S homework and hers as well. She also didn't wanna see Red there either so she stayed. Red,Silver,Gold,Emerald, and Ruby are going. Green stayed because he didn't wanna get involve with Gold's antics.

They guys arrived and girls too at the exact time Blue said. Blue had something heavy in her bag, sapphire could tell. They headed in the locker rooms.

Lots of girls were there, even some teachers like Ms. Gardenia and Ms. Sabrina.

"I don't feel comfortable doin' this…" Sapphire said.

"Do you think I feel okay doing this … Blue I change my mind!" said Crystal.

Blue had already taken her clothes off and had her purple robe on.

"Sapphireeee and Crysssss…don't worry…..just take off those clothes and get in …."

She said weirdly and so they did.

Crystal whispered to Sapphire.

"I think she drank sake! That heavy thing you saw in her bag was that!"

"Now, I'm scared! Let's make a run for it! Before she does anything crazy like check our chest size!"

"Cryssss….come here and gimme a big hug!"

Blue glompped Crys, grabbing her bust.

Then she screamed.

**In the guys side** –

"Woah, something hot is going on over there. I'm going to check it out…hehe" Gold smirked.

Emerald, Ruby and Silver attacked Gold, not letting him go to the other side. Red wasn't paying attention and just washing himself.

They kept hearing screaming from the girls side, must have been Blue doing something to the girls.

"Don't you guys wanna go check on the girls. They don't seem okay." Gold winked.

The guys gave scary glares at Gold and continued washing themselves in the bathhouse pool. Gold had an idea to jump the wall separating the girls side from the boys. So he put a towel and proceeded to do that.

"That's it Gold! You've done it!" Emerald said.

All the guys, including Red, punched Gold and he landed on the wall. Then the wall broke [must have been a hard punch], making a hole to the other side. The girls didn't notice until Gold came through.

"Hey ladies, I heard some screaming. Are you guys okay?"

Silver, Red, Emerald and Ruby kinda peaked through. The girls froze after they saw them, but you could rarely see anything though the hot water steam.

Blue was grabbing both Crystal and Sapphire now. Ruby, Silver, and Gold had a nosebleed an then fainted after Sapphire threw hot rocks at them. Red and Emerald, being THE MOST MATURE, covered their eyes but started to blush.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The guys said.

Red then took his hands off his eyes accidently and saw a little of Blue's bust . The steam was mostly gone, and Blue was back to normal from her "drunk" personality.

"GET OUT NOW!" The girls said.

Ms. Sabrina got up from the Bath pool and used her psychic powers to rebuilt the wall.

**-Blue's POV- [Dorm Building 6:33pm]**

Other guys in the bathhouse saw the girls too, but then went back to do what they were doing. The PokeSpe guys went back to the locker rooms and got changed. Red helped Gold put bandages on him. We did the same as well. There was a terrible awkward silence on the way back. Then Sapphire broke that silence.

"Which one of y'all broke the wall?"

The guys pointed to Gold and Sapphire prepared to choke him. We all "anime-sweatdropped".

Sapphire and Crystal went on and scolded the guys, except Emerald.

"Red.. " Red and I stopped walking and stayed behind.

"You saw me…without-"

"Yeah, let's just not talk about it." Red's interrupted and face was red.

"Well don't tell Green ya saw this!" I did some kind of motion and pointed to my chest.

"Tomorrow's your birthday, right?"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"Ohh nothing, I was just asking!" I said giggling.

Red tilted his head in a cute way and walked to his room.

Then my PokeGear started ringing and I answered

"Hello~! This is Mizuru Pizzeria! What do you want to or-?"

"Blue, cut the fake pizza answering person crap."

This voice …. It was Karen! One of my best friends when I was little!

"Karen! Hi, what do you want?"

"We need to meet up, as soon as possible. Bring Silver. Bye."

Then Karen hung up.

"Wait Karen! I don't talk to Silver anymore … dammit she hung up."

I tried calling back but she didn't answer. What did she want to talk to me? Oh whatever! I have many important things to do than meet up with an old friend who betrayed me. I walked to my dorm on the top floor and knocked the door. Yellow opened the door.

"How was the school and what happen at the bathhouse, I heard Crystal kicked Gold continuously on the way to her dorm?"

I looked at her and shivered.

"School was great, and long story."

I came, sat on the couch, and began telling Yellow what happened.

**END OF CHAPTER 2 – TROUBLEMAKERS & LOVERS **-

We're almost to the part where we meet the Sinnoh Trio (just 2 chapters away). Also Red's birthday is coming. Right now, not in fanfic time… real time, Ruby's birthday is coming up.I know you may/may not want to see this in the story in the future (humor, accidental kiss, parody [like random panty & stocking scene are whatever], R-18 or whatever you think of?

Welp, RATE AND REVIEW! GOOD REVIEWS AND SUGESTIONS! IF they're bad, I will find you and … well let's not get off topic okay!

Bye! ~Blue


	3. Chapter 3: The Birthday Bash

Yay for favoring my story !... but I REALLY WANT YOU GUYS TO REVIEW IT TOO. Please …. /is being desperate [lol]

Well let's get to the story now, shall we? Also a Trio makes a "cameo" appearance here. ANNNND HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY RUBY ! Be fabulous! lol. Also happy 4th of July to those American readers. Have a spectacular desu day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!

* * *

**Special School Days**

***~3~*  
Chapter 3 – The Birthday Bash: An Exciting Long Night!**

* * *

**August 8 [Wednesday]**

* * *

**-Red's POV-**

* * *

I woke up at seven this morning. That's unusual for me, at least. I shivered and remembered I had a dream-NO, a nightmare about what happened yesterday at the bathhouse. I looked around me, and sighed. After being in school for one day and making a bunch of friends, this place has already grown on me. I guess that's what school does to people. I walked over to the kitchen quietly since Silver was sleeping. Then I looked at the table and saw a chocolate cupcake that read,

"Happy Birthday Red!" in tiny RED letters.

Who would have gotten this for me? I looked at the floor and saw a pink note. I picked it up and read it.

"Hi Red! Uhm well HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY! I've known you for a long time but then forgot all about you… heehee. And now we reunite again here at Pokemon Specials Academy. I wish you a happy birthday and good luck in your 2nd day of school! Yellow wants to hang out with you today, Kay? See ya!"

Blue

Blue brought me this … ? How? Wait , knowing how she is, she might have gotten in from the balcony or the front door somehow. That doesn't matter at least …. But YELLOW wants to hang out with me? I stopped exaggerating and calmed myself. I went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Silver went in the kitchen after he brushed his teeth and got a piece of toast and went out the dorm. He must have been in a hurry but that doesn't have anything to do with me. [/**foreshadowing/] **I got my Pokémon out of their pokeballs and made them breakfast. I made a bowl of cereal for myself. Then I went out and headed to the school building.

"Good morning, Red! Happy birthday!" Crystal and Emerald came up to me and gave me a birthday hug.

"Happy Birthday, Red!" Gold saw Crys and headed over here to give me a "Bro Hug".

Somehow the start of the day was pretty normal, not to mention that Blue didn't wake me up with one of her "Shenanigans" or whatever was called. I came inside class and got hugs and presents from the students. I was really popular with everyone already since I was the Kanto champion. I sat down and saw that Blue wasn't there.

"Where's Blue?" I said with a worried expression.

"I dunno, I didn't see her when I woke up or on the way to school." Said Yellow

"She must be up to something today since she always does something mysterious on a daily basis" Green narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, you're probab-"

Someone with a load voice interrupted me, and that voice was Blue.

"Sorry I'm late! I was working on homework I didn't finish! Please forgive me"

Blue came in and sat in her seat.

"Did I miss something?" She said confusedly.

"No everything's okay." Green carelessly got to work.

Whatever she was late about didn't matter to us since she was here now.

"Red, sorry to bother you, but I need someone to take these papers to the office in the second floor. Think you could do that for me?" Ms. Erika asked kindly.

"Sure, can do!" I said.

"Thank you, and happy birthday from me and your old friend Misty." She said

"Thanks too, and tell Misty to come and see me soon." I said and walked downstairs to the 2nd floor.

As I walked and then stopped, I saw a beautiful yet quiet like girl walking with two boys, one with blonde hair and another with a barret.

She looked like one of those girls you usually see from PokéWood. Rich looking and famous… The two boys, they looked like her bodyguards. One carrying the girl's bags and such and the other boy carrying food in his hands. They were looking troubled and confused on how they got here.

That's what I can tell from looking at them. I went on and went to the office.

* * *

** -Green's POV-**

* * *

It was unusual to not see Blue in the morning today. Even before we went to school, she always somehow broke into Red's or my house and bothered us to do some training. Today, it seems that she was busy with something.

"Blue, why were you slightly late to class?" I asked her

"Huh? Oh, I was doing stuff with Silver in the morning…some shopping." She responded.

"Was it birthday shopping for Red? What did you get him?" Yellow joined the conversation along with us.

"Just something called an Xtransceiver…" She said.

"AN XTRANSCEIVER?" Yellow and I said.

"Isn't that expensive, where did you get that money to buy that?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Well I borrowed money from a teacher here! Heehee!"

"Sure…." Yellow and I said again.

"WHAT! You don't believe me! Fine." She crossed her arms and started writing down what was on the board.

Red walked in as he came back from delivering papers from Erika.

The first thing he said when he sat down was, "Hey, why is Blue angry. What did you guys say to her?"

Yellow ignored Red and I, well I told him that she had emotional problems. Blue threw a book at me when I said that, luckily, I dodged it.

"Alright then." And we continued to focus on our notes about Status Problems

"Burn, Poison etc." I sighed. Three hours then passed.

* * *

**-Gold's POV-**

* * *

"11 in the morning…hey Crys, why do we have to go to school?"

She responded by kicking me.

"Hey! Could you stop kicking me! I was just-"

"Don't ask stupid questions, you know we were brought here by force." She interrupted me.

"Yeah, what did you get Red?" I changed the subject out of the boredom.

"Um, well I got him a first aid kit for his pokemon. With repels,potions,and other things. What did you get him?"

"Ohh, uhhh, some cool shoes." She might have realized I'm lying, I haven't bought his present yet. I didn't know what he likes.

"Oh, really. What are the shoes called." She caught into my lie.

"It's called PokeVerse? Yeah! They're pretty cool."

"Okay then." She turned around to talk to a girl named, Maria.

Then I heard a voice."Hey! Hey! It's me! Joey! What's up?" I looked to my right and saw him, IT'S JOEY!

You probably all know him, he's that annoying kid that keeps calling you when he gets your PokeGear number. Saying that his Rattata is the top percentage.

"Joey? Hah, I haven't seen you for a long time. Where have you been?"

"I've been in this school, they took my PokeGear for making too many calls to trainers."

Too many, try 25 calls to ME in an hour, I see why they took his phone away.

The bell rang for lunch and I got up from my seat. "Oh that's too bad, heh. Nice meeting ya again! Bye!"

I dashed out of the class to get away from Joey.

"Finally! I got awa-" I bumped into the lower classmen, Sapphire and Ruby in the cafeteria.

"Gold, why are you in such a rush." Ruby dusted off some dirt on his clothes.

"I was running away from JOEY." I panted.

Ruby and Sapphire were in a shock.

"We forgive you." They said and started arguing about talking at the same time.

I casually walked away from them and to the lunch line. I found Yellow next to me.

"Yo! Yellow, what are you getting for lunch?"

"Oh, just some Oran Berry juice and lava cookies. I-I'm not that hungry."

"Haha! Well wanna sit at a table and eat with me?" She nodded and pointed at the table.

"Over there?"

"Sure! Why not?" I sat down and ate. Yellow seemed nice unlike other girls. She not like any other girl, I've seen that she has a connection with people with some ability. No, Yellow's not the type I would go for and I wouldn't steal Red's dream girl. Red was blabbering about this girl that saved him when he was 10 when he battled the Team Rocket Boss, she has golden blonde hair in a ponytail. He said the girl was 8 at the time. By now, she would be 16 and Red is assuming that Yellow is that girl. Who knows, He first thought Yellow was a boy with that straw hat. That reminds me, what's behind Ruby's hat? A ponytail?

Yellow sighed and waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello? Gold? Earth to Gold?" I shook my head.

"Sorry Yellow, I was lost in thoughts…Strange thoughts." She looked at me weirdly and laughed. I laughed along with her just to not make it awkward.

Then I had a feeling that I was being watched from afar.

* * *

**-Blue's POV-**

* * *

I spied Gold and Yellow at lunch. I wasn't really hungry so I didn't eat.

"Why are we spying on them, they're just eating lunch and talking." Green, who's accompanying me said.

I forced Green to spy along with me for many reasons, that are classified information. He didn't seem jolly good about it by being behind a bush.

"Mhm, that's what the view from here looks. They're probably on some lunch date together. If Red saw this, it would break his hea-"

"Break my what?" I looked behind Green and saw Red.

"Oh! Hi Red! W-What are you doing here?" I responded nervously.

"Getting lunch, like the other students. Why are you guys in a bush."

"GREEN is helping me find my …. EARINGS! I lost them."

"I see than, good luck what that." He walked away and acted like he didn't see us.

Green and I got up from sitting on the ground.

"You're telling Red about the 'Lunch Date'."

"Nope, it's too sudden to start a shipping drama on the 2nd day of school."

"A shipping drama, where do you come up with these terms. Ships?"

"Ambershipping VS Specialshipping! That's what I call it!" I mumbled to myself mischievously.

Then suddenly the bell rang for class again, I groaned because of the exhaustion I was in about the Pokémon Mythology quiz last period.

"So I'll see you in Red's dorm for the surprise party?"

"The surprise party? Ohh, yes! I'll have to stalk time with Red so he won't come in his dorm when everyone's setting up."

"Yeah, well smell ya later." And he walked away.

Green seemed happy about something, it's been awhile since he ever said that to anyone. I grabbed my school bag really stoked about the party.

* * *

**-Sapphire's POV [Wednesday 2:34 afterschool] /short day-**

* * *

We all got together in Red's dorm and got the key from Silver to the room.

"Crystal! Emerald! Did ya buy the balloons and em' other stuff."

"I bought plates and eating utensils." Crystal counted the

"I bought some balloons from the student store." Emerald jumped up and down about all the excitement.

"Great, now we just need- RUBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'm just making some outfits for everyone to wear, I even made this light blue dress."

He put the blue dress in front of my face and I slapped it off of his hand.

"No, I'm not wearin' that thing. It has bows n' girly things, I don't do girly things." The dress was awfully cute, yet very disgusting. "Ruby, just do what yer supposed to do, set up the tables."

He threw his fashion stuff on Red and Silver's couch and started setting up the table.

"We'll be done in about 15 minutes or so, Goldy call Blue n' tell her we need 15 more minutes for set up." Gold picked up his PokeGear and clicked on her contact to call.

-ringringringringring-

"Hello, Mizuru-chan here."

"Yo! Blue! Sapphire says in about 15 minutes you can come up."

"Kay! Silver and I are with Red at the _Specials Sweets & Desire Bakery_ buying the cake in Adventures [Okawaki] Town."

"Okay see ya!"

-clickclickclick-

Gold hung up and ran up to me.

"She said that she's buying cake."

"Kay, I'll get em' party games for later, Yellow, help me."

"I'm coming!" She said.I realized that if I got some party games it would get crazy. I didn't care and started cutting strips of paper for one of the games.

"Captain Sapphy, the streamers and ballons are all set." Emerald said.

"Alrighty, Ruby! Crys! Green and Yellow! How's everythin' else?"

"I'm done."

"I'm done too!"

"Yeah, I just need a little to finish up." They all said.

Several minutes passed and then we turned off the lights and hid behind places.

We heard them unlocking the door and opening it.

Red turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED!" We yelled as we jumped up.

"Thanks everyone." He said.

* * *

**-Yellow's POV-**

* * *

"Now let's have cake!" I rushed into the kitchen with Blue and opened the box with the Cake in it. It was a small, round chocolate cake with red letters on it spelling "Happy Birthday Red". There was a small toy Pikachu in the middle of it.

"It's…It's…CUTE!" I said. We all got a slice of cake and ate.

"Everyone, let's play the party games." Blue said.

There was an awkward silence in the room. We all imagined the horror and suffering that would happen in these games that Sapphire and I made up. Blue would make kinky twists to it or even WORST. Red broke the silence "Let's play, it's not like anything bad is going to happen." He had a bright smile on his face. The PROTAGONIST SMILE! [Red' smile from the _Christmas Party Doujinshi_ by 会長] It was so bright and beautiful we had to agree to it. We all gathered around in a circle and sat on the floor. I spun a bottle of soda and it landed on Red. He picked up Gold's cap and chose a slip of paper in it. It read,

"_You are in a circle with the other guests. Look at the person in front of you. Sing a part of a Vocaloid song. The person to your left will pick the song._"

Red looked at the person in front of him. It was Green. He looked to his right and saw Blue. Blue started laughing and yelling out random vocaloid songs.

"GO SING IMITATION BLACK! NO! THE WORLD IS MINE! JUST BE FRIENDS! MAGNET! YES! "

"Well Green, you ready?" Red said confidently.

"Yeah." Green looked 'seme' while Red looked 'uke' and started to sing.

"dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

machigai nado nainda to omowasete

kisu wo shite nurikaete hoshii

miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai."

They finished and everyone clapped. Red spun the bottle and landed on Crystal. Crystal picked a slip of paper and read it.

"Reveal who you have a crush on to the person next to you." She looked both sides and saw Gold and Ruby. She decided to tell Ruby.

Ruby was shocked and patted Crys on the back. Then we did it again.

"Let's play strip poker!" Blue said

"NO!" We all screamed.

The party went all night and it was crazy. Ruby, Crys , and I decided to leave before anything "not safe for work" happens.

As we walked out, Red grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Yellow-chan." He looked at me with his red, crimson eyes. "Would you like to come to Adventures [Okawaki] Town with me? It's really amazing. I saw a poster for a carnival tomorrow in the town square. Fourth year students don't have school tomorrow ! And they have the Pokemon Academy Battle Competition! We could compete together!"

I smiled slightly and blushed. "S-Sure! I-I would l-love to!"

I thought, it's a date! A date with Red! The Kanto champion is going on the date with me. I walked up to my dorm and opened it. I couldn't stop screaming into my pillow about it. ChuChu was excited like I was and then I fell asleep.

"I'm going to wake up early tomorrow!" I mumbled to myself in my sleep.

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER 3-**

* * *

It took me awhile for this to get done. I had to do lots of things. Sorry about that! Carnival chapter is up next. We have some sort of difficulties about this "Carnival Date" That doesn't end up being a date. OPPS! That's the only spoiler that I'm going to say! Also I said that we would meet the Sinnoh Trio soon in the 4th chapter, but we'll see the Isshu/Unova trainers. Wait for the Sinnoh trio in Chapter 4, promise! See ya in the next time! ~Aqua


	4. Chapter 4: Date At Town Square!

4th chapter! Yay! I might make this fanfic only 15 chapters or less since I have another fanfic idea. I'm not saying what it is until later on! We meet White and the Isshu trainers in this chapter! PLEASE review and favorite my fanfic !

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I never will -_-

**Special School Days**

***~4~*  
Chapter 4 – Date at Town Square! A test of skills and love?**

**August 9 [Thursday]**

**-Yellow's POV-**

I woke up late in the morning. For a second I didn't know where I was. I wasn't that use to being at this school, or sleeping here. Viridian City, was my home, until I was brought here. My mind tried to convinced myself that I had dreamed everything that had happened these few days.  
"It's not a dream." I said to myself and sighed.

I looked to Blue's bed on the other side of the room. She wasn't there. Blue must have been in the kitchen or out somewhere. I hope she knows that today's like a "Senior Ditch Day". I got up from the warm and comforting bed, seeing that it was 10' o clock a.m.

"Blue?" I called out. She wasn't in the kitchen, so she must have went somewhere.

I walked up to the balcony door and opened it. It looked really pretty. I could see the pool and picnic tables there. This place was really amazing, at first I thought this place was some kind of concentration camp. I didn't turn out how I expected. I went back in and into the kitchen. I saw a note on the table.

_Meeting a person from Unova. Be back later. –Blue_

A person from Unova? I wonder who's the person? I went to the bathroom, took a shower, and brushed my teeth. I already got dressed in the outfit I'm going to wear for my date with Red. It was a cute yellow sundress, sunflower designs on it, and an orange ribbon that tied the back. Only then I went back in the kitchen and made myself scrambled eggs and bacon. I ate little by little and heard someone at the door. Was it Blue? I opened it and saw a girl with brown, puffy hair in a ponytail.

"Blue?" I said

"No, you got your colors wrong." She giggled. "I'm White, I'm supposed to meet Blue here."

I felt kind of stupid for thinking she was Blue. "She's not here right now, she left a note saying she was going to meet a person from Unova. Is that you?"

"Yes that's me! A friend, who's a teacher here gave her an Xtransceiver from me. Blue said she wanted one for her friend, Red."

"I see, well do you wanna go out and find her with me?" I said

"Yes! Yes! Let's go!" White quickly dragged me with her in search of Blue.

We went looking for her around the school building and at the track field. I wondered where she was, then the thought came me to me! She must have been in the carnival at the town square. She might be there with Red and Green! I told White to head to the Town Square and so we did.

"Do you see her?" White said

"N-No, wait! I think that's her!" I pointed to Blue, who was wearing a red skirt, with an aqua green tanktop, and a hat. A typical trainer outfit.

"Blue!" We called out to her.

"Oh! Yellow! And White! I'm glad to see you!" Blue ran to us and gave us a hug.

"I went to your dorm to find you, but you weren't there." White said to Blue.

"I went out to look for you, but Red wanted me to go with me at opening time of the carnival. So, then I forgot about you." She pointed at Red, who was waiting in line to sign up in the Pokémon Battle Competition.

White crossed her arms and nodded. They both started talking about a movie and scripts. I felt kind of jealous of Blue, she and Red are closer friends. I guess Red changed his mind about taking me and took Blue instead. I don't know how I should feel about it. I clutched my fists and ran off. They didn't notice that I left. I decided to go drown my feelings in some ice cream at the Castelia Cone Parlor. It wasn't a date after all.

**-Crystal's POV-**

I was in a middle of a Pokémon Mythology quiz at the time. I didn't enjoy getting bothered by Gold to give him answers to most of the questions. Why wouldn't he study, oh yeah, because he was playing Strip Blackjack yesterday at the party and overslept. Serves him right!

"Class, once you're done, come to my desk for grading." Ms. Sabrina said.

I finished and surprisingly Gold finished too. Both of us walked to Ms. Sabrina's desk for grading. She checked my quiz first.

"Check…Check…Check…Check…Check…Check." She said while marking the right questions with stars. She handed my quiz back and looked at the score.

_Crystal Fukuoka 99% 14/15_

What! How is this possible! I'm positive that I knew all the answers to all the questions. Then I looked at the last question that I got wrong.

_When was Mewtwo born?_

_Answer- February 2_

_Correct Answer- February 6_

I just couldn't look at my paper anymore as I walked back to my desk. How could I miss such a simple question! Gold tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. He waved his quiz in my face and stuck his tongue at me.

_Gold Takehiro 100% 15/15_

"Haha! I got a better score than you!"

"Who cares, at least I still have an +A." I crossed my arms.

"For getting a lower score, you now have to go to the Carnival with me, ON A DATE !"

The whole class heard what Gold said. I felt cold…dark glares looking right at me through my soul. Some of the girls were gossiping, or so it sounded like it. Why a date? And we didn't bet on anything for this to happen.

"I'm busy, I have to go straight to my dorm to study for the upcoming chapter test next Friday."

"C'mon Krissy! Slack off for once. Just please go on a date with me tonight."

I never heard Gold say please to go on a date with a girl. Usually the Lasses, waitresses or breeder girls would say yes to him. The ace trainer girls would go hard on him. My heart started to thump more and more and than I finally decided my answer.

"Fine, I'll go." I said.

He fist pumped in the air and all the guys in class started talking to him. I could see he felt badass about this that it made me giggle. I just had to wait for tonight. Then all of this could be over, if nothing happens. I continued to groan silently about failing my test.

**-Sapphire's POV-**

School was almost over, for today. I sighed while helping Ms. Winona with stamping some work files. Ruby sat next to Emerald, teaching him how to sew a scarf. The whole class period was a 'Study Block', but mostly it seemed that it was a free time class. Ms. Winona didn't care.

"Sapphire, are you okay? You don't look so good." Ms. Winona worried.

"Yeah, I'm just a'bit tired, that's all." I explained.

I overheard some girls in class talking about a carnival in the Town Square. They kept saying romantic gross things about getting their first kiss on the ferriswheel. I wanted to go to the carnival. Also It disgusted me, I'm not interested in romantic kind of stuff. Of all the guys in this class, I think the one who wouldn't think about romance would be Ruby. His only interests are fashion and his contests elective class.

"Sapphire! Come here!" Ruby called me over so I walked to his desk.

"What'd want?" Sapphire grumbled.

"I thought we could, I dunno, talk?" Ruby sounded uncomfortable.

"About what? That scarf?" I pointed to his weirdly multi-colored blue scarf that he made. "It's ugly." As I said the word, ugly, he started to sob.

"B-But I made it for y-you …" he said in a sobbing voice.

Now I was confused. Did he make that scarf for me? Why'd he made me a scarf? I looked down at him and patted his back. I felt… some kind of feeling inside of me that I never felt. I felt these emotions a long time ago. That time was when I was little, I use to be such a sissy back then. I use to wear filly dresses, ribbons, etc. Papa was friends with a man who had a kid the same age as me. I don't remember what his name was, how he looked faded each time I tried to remember. He was my best friend. Then I stopped remembering and went back to reality.

"Ruby, I'm s-sorry … I meant it looks pretty …" I lied.

"Do y-you really think so?" Ruby's eyes sparkled and wiped his tears.

"Yeah, it sure is colorful and random."

There was a silence. Somehow, the silence wasn't awkward. "You're lying." Ruby replied, breaking the silence. "I made it ugly on purpose to see how you reacted…and it worked."

"Why you little …. !" I was about to slap his when Emerald held me back. "Sapphire! Stop! It's not worth it!" Emerald said.

Ruby laughed and touched my cheeks, and pulled them. "That's it yer' getting' it!" I said furiously. Emerald continued to hold me back and the whole class started to watch. Some other guys helped him pull me back. Then Ms. Winona came to break it up.

"Break it up! SAPPHIRE! RUBY! STAND OUTSIDE THE CLASS."

We both walked outside the classroom. Ms. Winona told us to explain what happened. We did, and ended up arguing more. Ms. Winona gave us an hour of detention after school. I was now more than furious! I wanted to get ready to meet the gang at the carnival. It would take me a long time to forgive Ruby about this.

"Ugh! I hate him!" I stormed back in the class. The class whispered and laughed. Ruby and I crossed our arms and turned our backs from each other. Going to the Carnival would just have to wait.

**-Blue's POV-**

I spent my whole day going to random stands with White and played games. By now, everyone except the 4th years would be out of school. I had a feeling that I was missing something. I shrugged about it and let that thought go. White is coming to study at this school, or so that's what she told me. The sad part is that she's 2 years younger than me and she would go to class with the Hoenn Dexholders. At least we could see each other at lunch and throughout the class breaks. Her friend Black, Bianca/Bel and Cheren were in line with Red about to compete in the competition. I was really cheerful about getting along with them.

"I would have to call the staff at the BW Agency to bring all the cameras and equipment for this job before we can start on the movie." White explained.

"Great! I know everyone that can play the parts! Golden Darkness could be Yellow-" I paused and remember that Yellow dashed off when me and White were talking in the late morning. "YELLOW! SHE RAN AWAY FROM US EARLIER!"

I ran to the Battle Competition area where Red was, leaving White behind.

"Red! Red!" I yelled out while trying to search for him.

"What is it Blue?" he said.

"Yellow ran away. I don't know where she is?" At that moment Red went along with me to find Yellow. We searched every stand and store; It was starting to get late. Until we found her with Green, at the _Cinnabar Shack, a fast food restaurant._

"Yellow!" Me and Red ran up to her and happily hugged her.

Yellow started to cry when she saw me and Red. Green comforted her with a hug.

"It's really messed up how you didn't pay attention to Yellow. She was ready for your date, but you didn't bother to go to say hi when she showed up with Blue and a girl, White." Green argued with Red.

"A date? No! No! You got it all wrong; I wanted to go with everyone, as a friends date or a friend's night out."

The feelings in the air shifted as Red finished his sentence. Yellow stopped crying, Green let go of her, and I stayed quiet.

"If you wanted to go on a date, just the two of us, then I would have gladly said yes. So do you wanna go on a date." Red said. Yellow, now gladsome that the problem was solved said yes. I teared up at this beautiful, yet lighthearted moment. Both of them, holding hands, walked away.

"Case closed, huh Green?" I chuckled slightly.

"Shut up, pesky woman." He replied back.

This was the beginning of an Oldrival, I said to myself. Green ignored me and walked up to Gold and Crystal, who were holding hands! I mischievously giggled and went to torment them. "Oh Goooooldddd and Crysssstaall~ !"

**-Normal POV-**

Sapphire, still wearing her school uniform arrived at the fair just in time. Ruby and Emerald came along with her for their punishment. Loud screams, barkers, shots and dings were heard of people trying their luck at various booths. There was loud music often conflicting with the music from just across the way, people trying to shout over the noise. Everything  
The whole place was a controlled chaos. Bright lights of the rides, mostly the Ferris wheel, made the night enchanting loud colors, moving objects, Gold was in line with Crystal getting tickets. "You're paying, I ain't got no money." Crystal slapped Gold.

Red gave up the competition and let Cheren, Bianca and Black to compete. Red's face was completely flushed by looking at Yellow's kind smile. Both of them, cheering for their new friends. It was so tempting to play at a booth and win a prize. Green won a game and got a stuffed Pokémon Piplup He gave it to Blue and blushed a little. It's nothing if not temptations for food, for rides, for games...

There was still a feel that something was missing out of all this fun, but what could it be. Everyone was here, except Silver and White. Silver might have been in his room. White must have wandered on rides by herself when Blue left her. Then it occurred.

**-White's POV-**

I waited in line to go at the magnificent Ferris wheel. There were so many couples in line that I felt so alone. I wish Black was here with me; He could have pretended to be my …. Boyfriend. At last it was my turn to go on the ride.

"Are you riding alone, miss?" The guy in charge of the ferriswheel said.

"No, she is not-" I was about to respond when a guy interrupted, he seemed older than me. About the same age as Blue, with long hair; He wanted to ride the ferriswheel with me.

"Alright, take a seat and do not stand while the ride is moving thank you." I sat on the left side and he sat on the right side. I looked at the guy's face and he looked troubled.

"Umm, mister? Are you okay." I asked him politely.

"No…are you? You seem betrayed and sad. You're all left alone while your friends are having fun."

"It doesn't really matter, I'm fine." I lied and clutched my fist. I looked down trying to not make eye contact.

"You're beautiful, White…" He said to me. I jumped up and asked how did he know my name. He didn't respond. I was really scared now.

We were already on top and almost going down.

"_White, remember the letter N, for that is my name. You don't need to fright, because I will not do anything. We will meet again, once we are the same_."

He then kissed my lips passionately and once the ride was over, he walked away. I didn't know if I liked the kiss or if I was creeped out by it. I still wondered what he meant. I called out his name, but he disappeared. I saw Black buying cotton candy and I ran to him.

"Black!" I yelled out to him and hugged him

"White? I'm glad to see you." He said.

The night went on, the Carnival was bustling, and then everyone went home for some sleep.

-Well that's the end of this fine chapter. Inb4 crappy ending. Who was this mystery guy and where's silver! Ohh and we get to have Sinnoh dex holders next chapter so just wait for the story to spice up! I really hope this fanfic becomes popular …. Maybe ! kay bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Tanabata Festival!

Finally, you guys get to read about Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl in this chapter. Also HAPPY /late/ BIRTHDAY TO THE SMEXY GOLD! [7/21] You guys should know that I update the story every week [except when I'm busy or something]. I go back to school in 2 weeks, sigh, updates will take slightly more time. AND OMIGOSH, IM POSTING THIS LATE! Oh! I should've done the Tanabata Fest. On Aug 7 or waited until the Summer chapter earlier, but I got more ideas to it now.. I'm going to stop talking/typing so you guys can read. Kay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! -u-

* * *

**Special School Days**

***~5~*  
Chapter 5 – Tanabata Festival! Sinnoh Dex Holders And the Heart of Gold!**

* * *

**August 10 [Friday]**

* * *

**-Green's POV-**

* * *

Everything that happened yesterday was just like a dream. The next morning when I woke up, that dream wasn't over yet. I found Blue on top of me on my bed. She was pinching my cheeks.

"W-What the hell are you doing!" I said furiously, slightly blushing.

"I came to wake you up! It's FRIDAY!" Blue pointed Red and Yellow in the living room. "I also invited them to come over and have some breakfast."

I knew there were so many problems with what Blue just said. First of all, how did she get in here? Emerald wasn't here to open the door, since he went to stay at Gold & Ruby's place. SECOND, who gave her permission to invite Red and Yellow over for breakfast? This IS my dorm. I facepalmed and realized how her being on top of me looked sexual. I pushed Blue off of me and got up.

"Hey! That's not nice! Just say please get up and I will. You didn't have to push me off." Blue crossed her arms and her cheeks puffed.

"Even if I did say please you wouldn't get off."

"S-So?"

I ignored Blue's babbling and went to take a shower. As I put my uniform on, I saw that Red had made some scrambled eggs and bacon and Blue had made some strawberry milkshakes, my favorite. I sat at the table with them and started to eat.

"Red, how are you and Yellow doing." Blue asked them. They stayed quiet and blushed.

"Green, how are you and Blue doing?" Red said mischievously.

"WHAT! No! We don't have a relationship like that we're just friends! I know she likes Silver!" I said.

Blue was about to argue what Red said, she paused and stayed quiet. She finished her food and got up from the chair. I think I upset her.

"I'm leaving now."

"Why are you leaving now? Don't you wanna walk with us to school" Yellow said

"No, I think I should walk with myself. Maybe I'll find Crystal on my way." Blue walked out the door.

Red and Yellow death glared at me. Red started saying to never bring up Silver when Blue is around. I wondered why. What relationship did Silver and Blue have? I ignored the thought of that. The three of us ate and headed our way to school.

* * *

**-? POV-**

* * *

So this is the famous academy that my parents have been talking about. I wasn't sure if this school is a place where I could fit in at first. I had to stay here with my parents in order to see if it was right for me. How and why did I receive this scholarship?

"Little Miss, are you ready for your first day of school?" A blonde boy with a green scarf said.

"Yes, let's go already."

We walked out of the Student Lounge and walked to school. **That boy with the blonde hair**, he's Pearl. He's loyal to me and his best friend. He's the **STRAIGHT MAN [Tsukkomi]** in a comedy act. He also has a temper.

"DIA! COME CATCH UP WITH US!" Pearl said.

"Okay, I'm just finishing eating my doughnuts." The boy with the baret said.

**That boy with the baret is Diamond, **Dia for short. He has quite an appetite. He's the Boke in the comedy act with Pearl. I haven't introduced myself, well I'm **Platinum**.

As we walked inside the entrance, we met a three of the third years, Crystal, Silver, and Gold.

"Hey! You seem new around here. 1st years? I'm Gold! You look pretty cute…" Gold said. I blushed and Crystal pinched Gold's cheeks.

"You pervert, she's way younger than you."

"I believe the term is Pedo Bear, Crystal." Silver said.

The Other Trio started fighting and we were all confused. Then they stopped arguing and they asked us to introduce ourselves. We did and we all walked to class.

"Platina? That's a beautiful name! Is it short for something? Crystal said.

"Actually, it's short for Platinum Berlitz. You may call me Miss as well." I replied.

The 1st bell rang now that it was time for class. Crystal and her friends dashed to the 2nd floor to make it before the 2nd bell rings. I took a seat in the front, Dia sat to my right and Pearl sat to my left. The teacher, Miss Candice, came and told us to stand in front of the chalkboard for an introduction.

"You can sit now! Alright class! What are we doing for the Festival this weekend! Go ahead and talk with the other students about it!"

Some girls in my classed were jealous of my looks, or so that's what I could tell. They started to surround me when I sat back down.

"Do you want to be in charge of what we're doing in the Tanabata Festival." "Do you want to share my bento box" "You can decide what the class is doing in the festival." The girls said.

For the first time, I was the popular one. I'm experiencing what school actually is, instead of being home schooled alone. I hoped to make more friends soon.

* * *

**-Ruby's POV-**

* * *

"What exhibition are we doing for this year's Tanabata festival?" Ms. Roxanne said.

A couple of students raised their hand for ideas and one of those hands was Sapphire's.

"Finally paying attention, huh Sapphire?" I teased. She threw a book at me.

Miss Roxanne picked Sapphire's hand and she spoke. She had an idea about giving away Pokémon eggs for games like you usually see at the carnival. I guess that she really liked playing those games yesterday in the town carnival. Ms. Roxanne wrote it on the board as an idea. She picked another student's hand, this time it was a guy.

"Why don't we do a COSPLAY CAFÉ! Heh, we'll get to see the girls wearing maid costumes and other stuff."

The girls didn't like that idea, it didn't seem to interest them at all. A cosplay café sounded great to me! … because I get to design the costumes, nothing more!

"Ahem…. class? What do you think? Raise your hand if you want that for the exhibition." Ms. Roxanne said.

All the boys' hands went up, my hand as well; A few girls raised their hand too. Sapphire face palmed, thinking that all those people who liked the idea were perverts.

"The majority of the class wins! Now who will be in charge of everything?...Sapphire! You will be in charge of this." Ms. Roxanne declared.

"M-Me? W-Why?" Sapphire questioned, she didn't want to be a part of something stupid.

"You're like a person who can handle the responsibility."

Miss Roxanne walked out of class, leaving Sapphire in charge like she said. The class started to get in groups of five and decide what they're doing.

"Okay, group one, yer' in charge of buyin' supplies. Group two, yer' in charge of kitchen duty. Group 3, since y'all are girls, you will be in charge of servin' the customers. Group 4…" Sapphire said. She walked up to me. "Ruby, since yer' amazing with sewing, I'm putin' you in charge of making the costumes."

"Really, Sapphire!" I was surprised she would ask me to do that. She nodded and put her thumb up, "I'm countin' on you!"

I shook her hand. "I won't let you down!"

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

* * *

The first years were outside putting up the stands, the Fourth years were at the track setting up a couple of stands and games.

Diamond was out putting the Bamboo trees out with Pearl. Platina carried the slips of paper for the wishes.

"I remember, back in Twinleaf Town, me and Pearl use to do this every year." Dia said.

"Yeah, but you use to go eat everything they had at the stands."

"But I'm not going to that this time!" Dia insisted.

At the track field, Red and Green set up the games. Blue sat down on a bunch trying not to get sun burned.

"If y-you guys a-are hungry, I have some bento boxes I packed for you." Yellow said, coming from the Cafeteria.

They shook their heads, "We're not hungry right now!" Blue still looked mad about what Green said in the morning.

"Blue, are you going to help us out?"

"No, don't feel like it." Blue replied rudely.

"I'll help out if I can!" Yellow said.

"No, it's alright Yellow, you worked a lot more than Blue. Green, why don't you apologize to her already?" Red said.

"Fine, Blue, I'm sorry that I said his name around you."

"Kay~!" Blue was back to her cheerful self. "I was already getting tired of being mad at you."

White came walking down from the steps. "Mrs. Lenora said that you guys are done for today. You should head back to your usual class that you have about now."

"We have class here since we have Gym with Coach Norman and Coach Whitney." Blue said.

"Well I'll be leaving now! See ya." White walked up to go to class.

This weekend was going to be the best of the Tanabata Festival since a long time. Everyone was ready for tonight and tomorrow.

* * *

**-[August 10/11 'Midnight']-**

* * *

School ended quickly and night came. The Dex Holder gang decided to come at Midnight, when everything was actually finished being set up. People arrived earlier and enjoyed the fun. Blue and Yellow wore Yukatas; Yellow's was a light pink color with cherry blossom designs on it. Blue's Yukata was a light blue with stripes and flowers details on it.

"So amazing! I even chose Red and Green's yukata too!" Blue pointed to Red and Green. Yellow clanged to Red and Blue walked over to buy cotton candy. Green went to get Taiyaki.

Back in the school grounds was even more stands, Sapphire, wearing a ruby-colored Chinese dress was disgusted, but still filled with pride! Crystal was wearing a maid outfit, she was serving tea to people outside.

"Ruby, I need you to come with me." Sapphire called.

"What is it, Sapph?" Ruby responded. Sapphire grabbed Ruby's hand and walked to a game stand. She pointed at it.

"I want to win this game, but I can't ." She said "So I want you to help me."

"Sure, seems easy. You just have to throw the ball in the bowl with a toy Feebas in it. There's the Magikarp, I'll just avoid them." Ruby threw the boy and it landed in the Feebas bowl on his first try.

"You have just won a Pokémon Egg! Congrats! Here's the egg." Ms. Flannery, the one in charge of this stand handed over a Pokémon egg. "Take care!"

Sapphire was shocked at how easily Ruby just threw the ball and it landed in the feebas bowl. "So, Ruby can I have yer' Pokémon Egg?"

"What, it's not mine. Here, are you happy now?" Ruby said.

"Yes! Thanks so much Ruby!" Sapphire hugged him, holding the egg close. Ruby started to realize something about Sapphire. He realized that Sapphire resembled a girl that he met long ago, a girl he was in love with. Ruby shook that thought off his shoulder and continued to embrace Sapphire's hug.

Green stood at in a long line for a Taiyaki stand. Just about 4 more people and he could get his favorite Japanese fish-shaped cake.

"LIMEEEEEEEE!" a girl screamed out from far. She ran and glomped Green.

"H-Hey! Stop! Who are you?" Green said.

"W-Whaa? You don't remember me, Lime? I thought y-you l-loved me…" The girl with blue hair and cute curl said.

"Lime? Who the hell is that? I'm Green." He said.

"Green?" She blushed. "I'm sorry, I was looking for my boyfriend, Lime. He looks exactly like you, but with blonde hair. I'm Miki!" She said.

"I don't care." Green was in front of the line already. "Can I get 5 Taiyaki's in a bag." He paid and received the bag.

"Here, you can have this." He handed over a taiyaki to Miki.

"Thanks, Green! I'm going to tell Lime that you're amazing. Bye!" She ran away.

He still seemed confused about what just happened. A cute girl with blue hair looking for a guy that looks just like him, but with blonde him.

He walked back to where Blue and the gang were.

* * *

**-Crystal POV-**

* * *

I sat outside, tired and all worn out of working. I hated this place. I was somehow cold even though it was still summer. Everyone was lively about the Tanabata Festival , but I was kind of miserable.

"Yo, Super Serious Gal!" Gold called out to me, with my annoying nickname.

"Ugh, What do you want? I'm feeling cold and uncomfortable with this get up." I said. Gold put his jacket over my shoulders.

"Thanks for that." I said kindly.

"Why don't we go write our wishes on the Tanzaku." Gold said.

"That would be nice!"

Gold and I walked to the spot where there were many bamboo. Silver was there alone hanging a _**Kinchaku**_ [shaped like a purse, this decoration is a wish for success with money.]

"Hey, Silver! You wishing to get money? Hah!" Gold laughed and Silver slapped him.

"Shut up, at least if I get money, I can be richer than you." Silver said.

"You're forgetting that my name is Gold. I'll always be richer and better than you."

They both started getting in each other's faces. I went to get a Tanzaku [small pieces of paper, and hanging them on bamboo/wish tree] and a pencil.

"_I wish to get better at capturing."_

I hung the piece of paper on the bamboo leaf and saw that Red and every one of our friends came. They were all having the time of their lives.

"Move! I'm going to write my wish!" "Me too!" "Me three" "Me fourth~!" they said.

_Ruby - "I want a new sewing machine."_

_Blue – "I wish I can have ship more people."_

_White – "I want my aganecy to be successful."_

_Red – "I want to be the best like no one ever was."_

_Bianca – "I want to get stronger."_

_Diamond – "I want more food."_

_Cheren – "I want to be the champion of every region."_

_Sapphire – "I wish for this egg to become the strongest pokemon ever."_

_Gold – "I wish to be the most irresistible guy."_

"Can't youguys make more substantial wishes?" Green said.

"Green, I guess those wishes are substantial to them." I said.

We all laughed; seeing all of my friends having a great time made me realize, I don't hate this place. This place has brought me together with old friends from long ago. My old life back in Violet City was kind of boring; I only had 2 friends back at home. I was betrayed and abandoned by my two friends. All of my happiness was at the Pokémon school/orphanage with the children I took care of, like Emerald. I clutched my fists and teared up a bit.

"Krissy, are you crying?" Gold asked.

"What! No! Don't call me Krissy! Call me Crys or Crystal!" I yelled.

"I just call you Krissy because you remind me of _somebody I use to know_."

"Oh, I see. What happened to 'Krissy'?" I was really curious of who she was.

"She was ….. A girl I liked. We were both like 7 years old. She was amazing, she looked just like you, but she had her hair loose."

"Oh, you liked her."

"Yeah, but she's probably somewhere in the world right now. I was the one person in the world who actually understand her other than her other friend that looked like Blue, but her name was, Leaf. She told me that she liked me and I told her I liked her back. This one day she was about to move to a different place, she never told me anything…The moving truck was moving away and I ran after it as fast as I could. I saw me and yelled out, Kris-Chan! …but before I knew it she was gone. I saw that she cried. I cried as well."

"Awww!" Yellow, Platinum, and Sapphire said, over hearing the conversation.

"That was the last time you ever saw her?" Platinum asked.

"Yeah, but I soon forgot about her, since love didn't mean much to me when I was young."

I patted Gold's back. "Don't worry, Gold! Maybe, sooner or later, you might meet her again….or you might not realize that she might be just in front of you." I said cheerfully.

"You're right! Thanks Crys!"

Everyone got back to enjoying the cotton candy and other foods they had. The sky that night was clear; We wanted to the some fireworks, but we didn't have much money to buy some. We were having the time of our lives. I already knew that wishing for something would take a while for it to come true. But when any of my friends' dreams come, I would feel much happier. I also felt happier to see a side of Gold that I never knew he had. Sooner he would realize that the girl he liked was just right in front of him.

That girl was me.

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER 5-**

Sorry for the bad chapter, it took me awhile to think of this. Anyway, if you guys are wondering about my updates, you can always check my profile for different stories and character info, update information, and due dates. Now, we have a summary of chapter 6.

_"Chapter 6: Survival Game! The Legendary! Festival Day 2/3! "_

_The siding in the battle depended on the program for the Tanabata Festival a particular character wanted to support. There are two main factions with regard to this, namely the Cafe Faction and the Play Faction for the 3__rd__/4__th__ years._ _All of the weapons used during the battle were paint guns, but were made with such stunning accuracy that they appear to be very close to real dangerous weapons. This is the battle of Pokemon Specials Academy. This "war" will take two days and on the last day of the festival, either the Café or Play will happen. Other things happen like an eating contest between Sapphire and Diamond. Crystal meets a legendary pokemon_ **[**ohohoho!_ No its not Ho-Oh. Yes, this is __**parodying a School Rumble episode.]**_

_Review well! And the you will get a magical pony! Do not flame, or the pony will hurt you in places that should not be hurt._

_Thanks! Review and look forward to the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6: The Survival Game!

You guys might be excited that you're going to be reading about some love, killing, and dying chapter. Be warned, some Specialshipping, Mangaquestshipping, and Franticshipping happen. If you don't like, then you can skip this chapter, but you'll miss a lot. =w=; from last episode, Miki is an actually an OC from my friend. Her character is engaged to Lime, who is Green's Doppelganger. Also these updates will take me a little longer to make since school starts next week! I'm really excited also since I'm getting my schedule tommorrow! Wish me luck!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon. I don't.

* * *

**Special School Days  
*~6~*  
Chapter 6 – Survival Game!**_**The Legendary! Festival Day 2/3!**_

* * *

**AUGUST 11**

* * *

"Okay! We're the only grade that hasn't decided on the Tanabata Festival Exhibition. We have to make our decision by today, Saturday!" The class leader, Mayaka said. Everyone ignored and continued to talk. "You guys are slackers!"

"WE WANT A MAID CAFÉ!" a couple of guys declared.

"WE WANT TO DO A PLAY!" Other students declared as well.

It was a hot Saturday afternoon, and the 4th years were outside. Blue was braiding Yellow's hair with all the boredom. Some girls whispered to each other to do a Café and how Blue would look amazing in a maid outfit.

"Café? Sounds nice, right Yellow?" Blue said.

"Um, well I think a play is better than a café." Yellow said shyly.

The votes for both ideas were tied with 20 for the play and 20 for the Café. Some other lowerclassmen offered to help out the 4th years, including Gold and Pearl. Gold was in it for a café; Pearl wanted the play.

"Why don't we decide this in a Survival game." Silver spoke from his emo corner.

"Yeah! THIS WILL DECIDE EVERYTHING!" Gold said.

Mostly everyone didn't think this was a bright idea, but some people thought this was the only way to settle that.

"No, that stupid!" Pearl yelled out.

Silver walked to Pearl and whispered to him. "If you do the survival game, Platina will think you're the most amazing person..."

Pearl froze at what he said; Silver walked to Gold and whispered to him. "Doing the Survival Game means that you could impress Crystal."

Gold fist pumped in the air, "Okay! So we're doing the survival game!"

Everyone finally agreed and the game to decide the exhibition was on!

* * *

**9:05 pm [Survival Game] Saturday Night & Sunday Morning?**

* * *

It was a glorious night, People were at the track field having the 2nd day of the Festival. The students in classes 2-A, 3-A, 1-A, 1-B, and 4-B, 5-C, 2-D, at the school building, were going to have the war of their lives. To win the game, the teams had to capture 3 of their team colored flags.

Platinum and Pearl see Diamond walking over to the Café war, "Dia, where are going? The Play's side is this way, silly." Pearl said.

"No, I don't want to do the play. I'm sorry Pearl and Missy, I'm going to do the Café and we're not going to lose." Diamond said.

He walked away with a serious expression on his face; it wasn't like him to leave his friends like that.

Silver was in the operations room AKA Principal's office, looking at the security camera recordings as of right now. Two people walked in the room; It was Karin and Ms. Sabrina.

"So you're not joining the fun, that a shame." Karin said. Silver ignored her.

Sabrina grabbed the microphone, "Everyone! It's time to start, 3…2…1… GO!"

The game began.

* * *

**Sapphire POV**

* * *

Everyone used Paintball guns [created by Ms. Sabrina], but with the stunning accuracy and pain; it looked like a dangerous gun. If one got shot with one of these, it could actually leave you dead.

"Emerald! WATCH OUT!" I screamed out. Emerald immediately got shot a few minutes after the game started.

"Emerald! C'mon, stay with me!" I said. It was too late, he was gone.

"Dammit!" I began insanely shooting at 3 others from the Play side. "Ruby, be careful, okay. We can't fail!" He nodded.

"We should hide in the class A-6 and plan what we're goin' to do now! I said.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." He said carelessly.

I got out a map of the school building and marked where some others of our team were at. I knew Gold and Crystal were in the 2nd floor, but I don't know where Diamond and Sawako **[random student] **were.

"We should leave before anyone finds-" I stopped my sentence as I noticed Platina was ready to shot at me.

"O-Oh! Hiya there…Missy." I gulped.

"Hello there Sapphire. I should tell you to say your prayers to Arceus because you're about to die right now."

"B-But Missy! You wouldn't kill me, would ya? This is just for the play."

"Just for the play… I don't think so." She shot at me and I dodged it. Instead, it shot Ruby who was right behind me.

"RUBY! NO! NO! GET UP!" I tried to get him up, but he was dead.

I ran out of the room and tried to make it down to the 3rd floor. I saw Gold and I knew I was safe; suddenly I was shot. I didn't know who did this, but I was goner. The last thing I saw was Gold, carrying me in his arms running…that was it.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

* * *

5 hours had passed, 9 people were left from the Café Team; 8 were left from the Play Team. It was about 2 in the Morning. White and I hid in Class 7-D and loaded our guns with more paintballs. We had already capture 1 flag, but then heard some strange noises.

"Yellow, you stay here. I'll go check what was that." She walked out. After a minutes passed, I heard a gunshot.  
"White…are you there?" I ran out and saw a dead body, it was White's.

I gasped and I knew I was all alone this time. "I can't do this alone. I have to get ChuChu out here with me." I got ChuChu out of her pokeball; She then noticed Red was at the end of the hallway. I felt relieved.

"Red! I'm glad to see you!" I smiled and ran up to him. He pointed a paintball gun at me. "Red…what are you-"

"I'm sorry Yellow. I don't want to do this, but I'm secretly in silver's alliance to get rid of everyone on every team. I killed more people than when I played Modern Pokéfare 3."

He clicked the gun to shoot, but he had no paintballs left. He chuckled and looked into my eyes. "Well, it seems that I'm going to end up dying and not you." He said.

"What do you mean…I would never try to hurt you Red." I said with tears in my eyes. "Take my paintball gun, and you kill me."

"You would let me kill you." He said.

"Of course, you're my friend…and I love you."

He grabbed my gun and prepared to shoot, but not at me, at himself. "I can't bring myself to do that, so good bye." And he committed suicide.

I screamed and cried, until I got shot as well.

* * *

**Gold's POV**

* * *

"So, you and I are alone, in this classroom." I leaned toward Crystal, who was right next to me.

"Stop it, Gold. We're on a dangerous mission that could kill us both." She scooted away from me.

"Are you mad that I carried Sapphire?" I snickered

"WHAT! Oh please, like I'd care that you carried another girl on your back." She blushed furiously and looked away from me. "Now, to get back on topic, we've lost too many people already. We don't have that many paintballs left, what should we do."

"I guess we have to fight until it's all gone! If we make it, will you go on a date with me." I said nervously.

"I…uh.." Crystal paused and we heard shots outside the classroom. I peeked a little and saw that Green and 2 others already got shot. There was another person here, or two I should say.

"There's no way to escape, Fukuouka Crystal and Takehiro Gold." A voice said.

"Show yourself…Platinum!" Crystal said.

"It seems that you know my identity and Pearl's as well. Pearl, shoot her." Pearl shot at Crys, but I quickly pushed her away. Luckily, we didn't get hurt.

"Hah, I see you have your bodyguard do everything for you because you can't do anything for yourself!" I said.

"I do it for her so Missy won't get hurt, I would never forgive myself." Pearl said.

Crystal whispered to me, "You should get Explotaroout and escape; I'll stay here take care of them."

I then got Explotaro out of his pokeball, "USE FLAME WHEEL!" We both busted out the door and ran to get the last flag. "It's gotta be in the 1st floor!"

* * *

**-Crystal's mini POV-**

* * *

"Dang it! Gold escaped!" Pearl said.

"It's alright, we'll get him later. Crystal, we barely became friends and it's a shame that you have to die already." Platinum grabbed her handkerchief and pretended to cry.

"Well go ahead, and shoot. Gold will win this for both of us."

Platinum stopped pretending to cry and grabbed her paintball gun, "Let's hope that we can be friends again someday."

It was the end and I was killed. My life flashed before my eyes. I remembered the past and I remembered what Gold said about the date. Even though I didn't make it, I would have enjoyed going on a date with him…

* * *

**Platinum's POV**

* * *

4 people were left in this Survival Game; 2 from the Play Team and 2 from the Café team. I knew a secret of this game, but I couldn't tell Pearl about it. We already got two of the flags, the last flag must have also been in the 1st floor with the other team's flag. "Pearl, keep your guard on, we both know that Gold is on the run."

"Right!"

We ran to the first floor and saw Diamond. "Diamond…hello!" I waved.

"Lady, you have to be careful because he's on the other team, remember?"

"Oh, now I remember. Diamond, I'm sorry, but we have to eliminate you-" I sorrowfully said.

"No, if he joins us, we don't have to do that! Dia join us!" Pearl said.

"No…I don't want to. I want to win this for the food!" Diamond argued back.

"Diamond…." I tilted my head.

"I'm sorry, Missy." Dia said.

Pearl tried to shoot Diamond, but missed and hit me. "Lady! Lady! Lady! Lady!" Pearl and Diamond yelled out.

"Don't worry about me, it was time and I knew it would sooner or later." I slowly closed my eyes.

I slightly saw that Gold came, but got killed by Pearl. Diamond killed himself for me and that was the end of the survival game.

I never thought that a cruel joke like this survival game would start to rip everyone's friendships apart.

* * *

**Sunday [August 12] Afternoon**

* * *

"**WHAT! THIS WAS ALL A MOVIE!" **The students that played the Survival Game were still ALIVE and realized that Silver's "little game" was simply a movie. The paintball guns didn't kill anyone, well some were slightly injured.

"I can't believe you tricked us, Silver…nicely done." Blue laughed.

"I was really worried that I might of actually be dead." Ruby crossed his arms.

Yellow, Red, Gold, Crystal, Pearl, and Platinum were in an awkward silence. Since things were said last night, it has made it impossible for them to confront their feelings.

"All of you who competed in this "SURVIVAL GAME" are all in trouble. Look at the mess you maggots made. A burned door, paint everywhere, and is that blood too." Lt. Surge started lecturing everyone.

"C'mon Lieutenant, nobody got seriously hurt. Cut them some slack alright. My Pokémon will repair everything" Ms. Whitney slapped Surge on the back.

"Alright, just because you maggots got pitied by Ms. Whitney, you're not in trouble." As they walked away, everyone was relieved and happy.

"Yellow, about last night…" Red began.

"Let's not talk about it!" Yellow covered her ears.

"Platina! You already knew this was a movie?" Gold said.

"Why, yes. Silver gave me the details before the game started and when Pearl wasn't by my side."

"I see, but that was cruel!" Pearl said.

"Everyone, why don't we go enjoy the rest of the festival and forget this happened. C'mon." The Dex Holder gang ran to food stands and games.

"Om Nom Nom Nom!" Sapphire ate her 10 rice balls.

"Wow, I've never met a person who eats so much! Other than Diamond…"Emerald said.

"I would like to see an eating competition between you too!" Bianca said.

"I'm willin' to do that! Someone! Call Dia over here!" Sapphire said.

"I'll do it! Whoever wins this will receive 1 Master Ball…I have a bunch so yeah." Red said.

*2 minutes later*

"Did someone say FOOD?" Diamond ran to the table where Sapphire sat at with a bunch of Twinleaf Town Onigiri.

"Diamond! I challenge ya to a food eatin' COMPETITION! Are ya' in?

"Yes! As long get a prize if I win!" He said.

"Okay! Everyone take your seats if you're going to watch!" Red said

Bianca, Emerald, White, Black, Bianca, Pearl, Platina and Ruby sat at another picnic table to watch who would win. Mostly everyone has their bets on Dia, but some other had their money out for Sapphire.

"Okay! You must finish these 50 rice balls! There's a glass of Pecha Berry juice if you're mouths a little dry. If you're full and can't eat, the other person wins. On your mark…get set… GO!"

Diamond and Sapphire rapidly grabbed a rice ball and shoved it in their mouths. It was amazing how they swallowed a 2 rice ball in 5 seconds. The fire in Sapphire's eyes showed that she didn't wanna give up. Seeing so many riceballs made Diamond not want to stop just yet.

*4 minutes passed*

There were just 3 left ! The person who would eat the 2nd onigiri would be the winner since they didn't give up. Then both of them grabbed the last of the rice balls.

"DONE~!" Both of them said at the same time.

The small audience was in a silence; Both of them had finished at the same time, but what would happen now. "Since it was a tie, both of you get the prize!" The audience cheered happily for the two trainers having won the competition.

"Hah, yer not that bad after all, Dia! We should do this some other time too!" Sapphire said.

"Sure! Let's rematch in the Cultural Festival in the Spring!"

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

* * *

Me and others overheard the screams and cheers from not so far away. "I'm guessing that something exciting happened." Platinum said. "I wish I should've been there!" Blue said.

I sighed and looked at the sky, "It's sad that the sky is kind of cloudy. I wanted to see stars and fireworks."

I looked at the Bamboo trees that had a tanzaku on them, and spotted a thing wrapped in something like a blanket. What is that? I pointed to it and showed it to Platinum and Blue. We walked up to it and I held it. Suddenly, it unrapped itself and it looked like a pokemon.

"It looked like a Jirachi. I learned about it in my mythology class. It can grant any wish you want." Platinum said.

"Any wish…" I said.

Jirachi started glowing and then it spoke using telepathy.

"I'm Jirachi, you Crystal, are one the destined children. I am prepared to grant you any wish"

"…There's a catch like we have to fight witches isn't there?" Blue said.

"No! No! Crystal has proven something that none of you dex holders have proven yet, except Red and Green."

"What does Red and Green have to do with this?" Platina said.

"They are two of the destined children and they have already made their wish."

"Their wish?! What was it?!" Blue and I insisted Jirachi telling us.

"I can't, you have to find it for yourself. When the time is right for you to say your wish, call my name out. For now, I bid farewell." Jirachi disappear into the fading night sky that wasn't cloudy anymore.

Destined Children? I don't understand what that was. There was something ahead in the future that was about to happen and none of us surely didn't want to deal with it. Blue mumbled someone's name and ran off. I wanted to forget what occurred that night, but it was impossible. I wanted to make a wish, but I know that this would affect Time and Space.

Gold and Silver showed up behind me and pointed to the sky. I looked up and saw beautiful dazzling fireworks that I've never seen before.

"It's amazing isn't it." Silver said

"Yes it is!" I said back.

"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, how I wonder where ya' are." Gold said. He put his arm over my shoulders and hugged me.

"There you are!" I laughed at the weird yet sweet joke he made.

Our friends came and brought some fireworks to light up. That weekend was one of the most unforgettable things that happened at Pokémon Specials Academy. Everyone didn't want these memories to end when the time comes to leave. This school had made friendships and relationships stronger than what they were before. I don't want things to change later on with my friends.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6 !**

I stayed up all night for this! You better be happy! I love all of you readers I have! Oh! The plots just thicking and later on its going to end up crazy! I'm just going to try and focus the story on Ruby next chapter There's no preview summary of next chapter this time! [Audience-AWWWW!] Don't worry! I'll make a summary at the end of Ch. 7 of CH 'll just have some Frantic, Entourage, Oldrival, and Mangaquest problems occurring soon just to warn ya. Kay! Wish me so much luck on the first day of school and i hope to write the next chapter soon!

**PLEASE REVIEW /don't flame or I'll find you/ AND HAVE A GREAT SUMMER/SCHOOL DAY!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sticking Together!

Blue: Writer-sama just went to her first day at school in her last grade. She said that it was crappy….Oh so that's what I heard. I wonder if she met any cute boys~? Heehee!

So thanks to those who wished me luck on my first day of school! I started on Wednesday, and I gotta admit that the first and second days really sucked. Friday was actually great. I hope I could enjoy the rest of the year,

Added on 8/28- OMG THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG! GOSH DON'T HATE ME.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokémon OR Pokémon Special/Adventures some of the parodies used are from other animes. Fanfic inspired by Starri

* * *

**Special School Days  
*~7~*  
Chapter 7 – Sticking Together! Never Going to Let You Down! - Diamond  
**

* * *

**AUGUST 13 / Blue's POV**

* * *

The long weekend we had was already over, and today was the clean-up of the festival (so, NO SCHOOL!). Yellow and some other students went to volunteer for the clean-up committee. I stayed at home in my Jigglypuff pajamas watching Spanish Soap Operas.

"NO! Jose! Don't leave Maria for her evil sister, Carmen!" I said to myself as the Soap Opera ended the episode with a cliff hanger.

I screamed into my pillow and noticed that Red walked in.

"Huh! Red! Shouldn't you knock before entering a Lady's dorm?!"

"Sorry Blue! I wanted to see Yellow, but I see that she went to help out with the clean-up…I'll be leaving now." He sighed.

"NO! Wait!" I wanted to tell him about the Jirachi wishing thing, but I don't think I could just randomly bring that up.

"What?"

"…Nevermind!" I blushed and covered my face.

"If you ever need to tell me anything, go ahead. I won't tell." He said and left.

That whole commotion with Jirachi was bugging me. Why did Jirachi ask them to make a wish and not me? And what was their wish? I turned off the TV, left my dorm, and walked to the Student Lounge downstairs.

"Mizu-chan! What are ya doin' in yer' PJ's?" Sapphire said holding a bowl with ice cream.

"Huh? Oh, I spent my morning watching 'El Amor Sin Paz/Love without Peace' and I didn't want to get dressed."

"Oh, is that some kind of foreign soap opera?" Sapphire asked.

"Yup! What are you doing alone down here."

"I…umm…I'm hungry."

"You're eating ice cream at 10:50 in the morning. That bad for you! Do you know where that fat will go to?!"

"So? You eat a lot, where does that fat go? I don't care about what yer' tellin' me."

"My fat goes to my boobs for your information. Is something the matter, Sapph?"

"What?..No!...I mean… it's about Ruby." She blushed and looked at the floor.

"Did he reject you?" I hugged her. "There, there, Sapphy! There are plenty of other men in the world."

"NO! I JUST THINK I HAVE FEELINGS FOR RUBY THAT'S ALL!" She furiously walked out.

Ohohohoho~! We have some drama now. I didn't think she would fall for a flamboyant boy like Ruby. I need to go spy-… oh wait. Green's not here to help me out with that. I went and sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"I guess I'll spend the rest of my day watching the soap opera marathon until Green gets back from clean-up duty." I groaned.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

* * *

*_10 minutes before going to the Student Lounge/In Ruby's Dorm_*

"I'm going to name this Pokémon, Bobo!" Ruby claimed.

"That's a stupid name! And why are you naming MY Pokémon Egg?!" I screamed at him madly.

"This egg is for you, but I WON it, so I get to name it."

"Fine, but don't be givin' little eggy here any stupid names!"

"I was going to name it Nene, or Lulu, or…OH GOD! THE POSIBILITIES FOR NAMES ARE ENDLESS!"

"Ruby…"

"Not now Sapphire! I have to go get a piece of paper and a number 2 pencil to write these ideas down! This egg will have a fabulous name!"

"FINE! If yer' not going to listen to me then I'm…I'm going to leave!" Ruby ignored me as I dashed out of his dorm.

*_After talking with Blue & leaving the Student Lounge_ *

"That idiot…he makes me want to slap the hell out of him. How does he think I feel? Blue isn't even helping!" Tears fell for the first time since 9 years ago. That memory came back in my mind…

"Sapphire-kun? Is that you?"

"Oh, hey there Bianca." I wiped the tears in my eyes so it wouldn't seem like I was crying.

"Is there something wrong? Can I help you!" Bianca persisted on trying to comfort me.

"I would say no, but I would be lyin' so sure."

"What happened? It's not like you to cry."

"It's about Ruby! He's selfless and only cares about himself! I wish he was the boy I loved when I was little!" I paused for a second

"Oh~Who was the boy?" Bianca leaned in to hear.

I took a deep breath and spoke, "When I was little my papa was friends with a guy who was going to be a gym leader. I was a girly girl back then. I became friends with his son who was the same age as me…who looked a lot like Ruby. He was different; He was brave and courageous. He wasn't a prissy little flamboyant like Ruby…He was my best friend and only friend. We did a lot together…and I never wanted to ever leave him. Then the day came, I played with the boy and suddenly a Salamence attacked us. It used flamethrower and burned the whole place. The boy tried to save me with his pokemon. He fought fiercely but ended up being defeated. Salamence used dragon claw at me but the boy got in front of me to protect me. His forehead was bleeding.

"Oda[maki]-chan? Are you okay?" He smiled at me and ignored the fact that he was bleeding.

I was traumatized; All I said was, "Scary….very scary…."

By the time our parents and other people came to rescue us, the Salamence had left. The only severe injury I got was a couple of burns. He saved me and I wish I could've saved him."

"HE DIED?!" Bianca started to cry at my sob story.

"No, he just got a scar. His parents said it was my fault that his son was in danger. My papa blamed their son for putting me in danger and his parents decided that they wanted me nowhere near him anymore. The whole accident caused his dad not to become a gym leader. He tried talking to me saying it was okay, but I started crying and beating myself up about not being strong. They moved to Johto and I never saw him again."

Bianca cried and clapped her hands, "W-Why isn't your story a Korean Soap Opera?"

"Um, well I dunno." I sighed and clutched my hands. "I would do anything to see him again because I liked him."

"Don't cha' wonder if Ruby was that kid from your childhood."

"I feel the same connection that I felt with him and the boy."

"Go ahead and ask him about it! I'll go with you and support you and Ruby-kun together!" Bianca gave me a thumbs up.

I texted Ruby telling him where he was at, he said he was in the town square. I didn't really know why he was there at this time

"I'm going to go Bianca! You stay here! I'm goin' to be confident for once and confess this!"

I kicked the door open and fist pumped in the air.

"I'm comin' for ya Ruby 'Ryuusaki'!"

* * *

**At **_**Specials Sweets & Desire Bakery**_** /Night/ Normal POV**

* * *

"Platina, I need your help!" Ruby was rather anxiously.

"Calling me here at night without having Pearl or Diamond at my side must be serious. What is it?" Platina said.

"I like someone."

"Oh…I see. Well why don't you go ahead and confront your feelings toward her."

"No, it's because the girl I like is Sapphire."

As soon as I said Sapphire's name, Platina's expression was shocked"…This is rather hard, you agree right?"

"Yes and I just feel that I know her before I met her here! No! I mean I met her before when saving the world from all that legendary thing and here!"

"What you're saying is that you met her in your childhood, am I correct?" Platina sighed and sipped a cup of tea.

"Yes that's what I'm trying to say!" Ruby face palmed and shook his head. "This whole 'I like Sapphire' thing has my heart tied in a knot."

Platina went and patted Ruby on the back. "If you want, try practicing confessing with her on me. I'll try my best to be her."

Ruby stood up from his chair and cleared his throat. "Sapphire Birch/Odamaki, you're the most ridiculous and un-fabulous girl I have ever met in my entire life!...but you should know…" Ruby paused and went on his knees. "That you're the most amazing and outstanding girl that I have fallen in love with…

I love you Sapphire Birch."

There was a silence in the small bakery shop. There were whispers of some of the teens who were from the same school.

Platina crossed her arms and prepared to reply like Sapphire. "Well er-…um…I like er' too!...Oh Arceus, that really…sucked."

They both laughed and outside of the shop was Sapphire…in a blue Lolita-style dress and her Pokemon Egg that hadn't hatched yet. Her fists were clutched and she was in tears.

"I guess I've should've know that you liked Platinum… I hope you rot in hell, Ruby!"

Ruby noticed Sapphire outside from the window, "Sapph! It's not what it looks like!"

She darted off back to her room and Ruby chased after her. Platina stayed and stiffened there and thought.

"My apologizes Birch-san…"

Ruby continued to chase Sapphire until he was at the dorm building.

"Dammit Sapphire, I didn't mean that I liked Platina…"

**Sapphire POV [Sapph & Cry's room] –**

I walked in and closed the door. Crystal wasn't there yet. I jumped on the couch and turned the TV on. I just wanted to get Ruby off my mind, completely ignore that jerk and focus on important things. I never thought Ruby would hurt me like this and ruin me. Crystal opened the door and walked in.

"What happened now Sapphire? I saw Ruby 'gross sobbing' when he entered Gold's dorm. I haven't seen him act like this since he lost a contest." Crystal said, undressing to put her pj's on

"I don't wanna talk about it, just leave me alone!" I accidently threw a couch pillow at her.

"Ow, Sapph! Learn to control your emotions or you're going to hurt others." Crystal grabbed a small bag "I'm going to go stay at Blue's if you're acting like this!" She slammed the door and left.

I was finally all alone, just by myself with no one with me. Right now, I would just want to go home and see my Papa again, but that's not something I could do right now. I'm stuck here, at this stupid school, for 2 freaking semesters. I have to live with what me and Ruby went through until we could make up again. Arceus knows when that day will come, but I'm willing to wait for it to come.

* * *

**Next Day in School/August 14**

* * *

It was the average day after Monday…Tuesday. It was 5th period at the time and gym class. Ms. Whitney was doing some chatting with Mr. Surge while others were hanging out.

Ruby pointed at his notebook, "I have the measurements for all of girls. Blue is a D cup, Crystal is a C Cup, Yellow and Platina are an A Cup." The PokeSpe Girls death glared at Ruby wondering WHEN did he measure their chests.

"Whaa? Really! I thought Yellow's cup size is bigger than that. I wish she was here to check her out!" Blue questioned.

"The secret is that she wears B cups, but honestly she's an A Cup. That reminds me, Sapphire's a b-"

Sapphire threw her bag at him, "SHUT YOUR TRAP BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!" She was still pissed off about what happened last night and walked next to Gold.

"What's wrong with Sapphy?" Emerald questioned.

"Things…things that you are too young to learn about." Ruby replied.

"Wait…WHAT!" They all gasped, not including Sapphire.

"So does that mean that you guys…DID IT?!" Blue laughed manically.

"What? No! We just…"Ruby blushed having a moment of thinking that.

Everyone ohh'ed and awed, But Sapphire and Ruby didn't care.

Class 5-A History -

"Life here seems fun, right Yellow." Red smiled.

"Ohh! Yes!" Yellow could only just blush at his smile.

"I wonder what would happen if we drifted apart after time. Hah, I doubt that."

"It might never happen so don't worry!"

"If one of us disappears or dies, I could never forgive myself."

"This school was highly protected so nobody could escape no matter what move any Pokémon used…but nobody nows that maybe there's some secret passage OR A MACHINE TRANPORTER THINGY!" Yellow imagined the endless possibilities of escaping, but that was more of Blue's thing.

"Would you ever leave us Yellow?"

"Of course not! I will always be here with everyone. There's no way I could leave my friends. I will stay here until the year ends! Or when we graduate!"

"I'm really happy that we'll be friends forever." Red smiled once again, but little did Yellow realize that it would be the last time she ever saw Red's smile or any of her friends again …

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**GOD! THIS TOOK ME LIKE A FREAKING MONTH TO DO!**

I apologize for that, I have Honors English and Algebra and I can't keep up with this! Like I said, it may take very long for updates to come. So far, school's been great! I sat next to my crush [looks like Green xD] every day until I got my schedule switched. No more Green time in History. :'[ I'm doing a chapter with Dex Holders doing schedule changes, HEALTH CLASS and student council later on! [[Writing down every dexie's schedule later on] Also next chapter we got a character disappearing and then the search is on for that her. Yes, it's a girl. The chapter will be called **The Disappearance of Yellow De Viridian Grove: PART 1**. The continuation to this Frantic chapter will be after this whole disappearing adventure [Ch. 8 & 9] and after Platina's B-day/ Halloween Dance [Ch. 10].

Also I DON'T KNOW WHEN CHAPTER 8 WILL COME OUT! …I've started it so don't worry! Maybe when I come back from the carnival this weekend I work on it. Btw, if you want me to write me, give me **3 more REVIEWS! NICE ONES! **Flaming is for low lifes. Okay!

I'll see you next time! Just wait! Bye! :D –Aquamarine/Blue


	8. Chapter 8: The Disappearnce of Yellow P1

One of the real plots are starting; AND HAPPY /LATE/ BIRTHDAY SAPPHIRE 9/20! Also, have you guys played BW2?" It's really cool! There's so many cool things! Well I'm barely battling Elesa….stupid volt switch move.

/_**PREVIEW**_/ Yellow, somehow wore a time-gear necklace she found and was transported to a mysterious place in a different time plane. Yellow is lost in an unknown time and is fallen unconscious for about 2 months. She then is rescued by mysterious people and tell her that they are in the _Sinjoh Ruins._ Yellow will manage to escape the grasps of a **past enemy** and return to back to the present school. In current times, no one remembers Yellow or recognizes her disappearance. They continue living peacefully until Red finally snaps. Red goes on to find Yellow with the confused dexholders, while she is in trouble. Will she meet up with her friends again or will tragedy strike, causing more trouble? Read to find out ! **]]**

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Special School Days  
*~8~*  
Chapter 8 – The Disappearance of Yellow De Viridian Grove Part 1**

* * *

**AUGUST 15**

* * *

I found myself lying unconscious in the snow. When I woke up, I saw a Pikachu with a flower.

"ChuChu?...is that you?" The little Pikachu nodded and pointed at the snowy hills.

"Where are we? The last thing I remember was that I put on the strange necklace…"

I looked at the clothing I was currently wearing; a cozy tan coat and my old purple boots. I also noticed the necklace was on me. I held ChuChu in my arms and walked around a bit to find out where I was. I suddenly heard a grass whistle playing and ran to the spot where it was sound got louder. I was relieved to find Blue in her trainer outfit there.

"Blue! I'm glad to see you! I found myself unconscious in the snow and…"

"I am not Blue. I am Cyan."

"But you look the same as Blue! You can't be another person." She ignored me and walked away, something that Blue wouldn't do. She would keep arguing until she was proven right. That girl wasn't Blue.

I continued to walk into the snow for hours. The more I walked, the deeper the snow got. I finally gave up struggling to walk in the flurry and sat down. ChuChu huddled close to me to be warm. We sat there for hours to be seen or rescued by another person. No luck was found, and a blizzard begun.

"Don't worry ChuChu! We'll be okay! I promise…" all of a sudden, I was close to fainting. I slowly closed my eyes as a tear dropped down.

I wanna go home…

* * *

**2 Months Later**

* * *

Every one of the PokeSpe gang sat on the floor in Red's room. They discussed about the last couple of weeks in the first semester.

"We have so much planning to do! We have Green's Birthday in a couple of weeks, the Halloween Dance, and the boring exams too!" Blue said.

"I still can't believe 2 months have already passed by. I thought I would never get used to being at this school." Sapphire said.

"Hey! We still have about 8 months to go before we leave anywhere!" Gold said and everyone sighed.

"Then why don't we work hard! The one who fails will be a rotten exeggcute!" Everyone laughed at Pearl's crappy joke.

It was as if no one realized that Yellow had disappeared, or no one remembered her. Doesn't it seem strange? ...It's like Yellow didn't exist. No, this isn't right. There was something terribly wrong.

"Crystal?"

"Yes, Dia."

"Doesn't feel like we've forgotten something. Not something, but **someone**."

"Why would we forget anyone? It's rather strange, right?"

The atmosphere around the dex holders wasn't right. In the room, people seemed different. Platinum held onto Ruby, Sapphire and Pearl argued, White talked about business investment with Green.

**What's wrong with you people!**

"Huh? What that?" Blue said.

**You people are idiots…**

"Thank you…rude voice from the sky or ceiling." Ruby said.

**You need to realize you need to find someone important to you.**

"Are you talking about our LOVER?" Crystal said.

"Let's just ignore the voice of Arceus." Gold said.

**We're not Arceus! WE'RE THE NEW PEOPLE THAT MOVED TO THE ROOM ABOVE YOURS!**

"Ok, so I'm not so freaked out anymore." Emerald said.

**WE'RETHEPEOPLEFROMTHATNEWGAMEBW 2IMMEIANDTHATSKYOUHEIANDTHAT SHYUUANDWESTALKYOURLIFEANDST UFF**

They ignored them and continued to talk about the school year. It just wasn't okay to not see Yellow in their group. If Yellow wasn't in the group, a bunch of important things might not had happened.

Why won't any realize it?

* * *

**Red's POV**

* * *

This feeling was strange, I heard a voice called me…from far away. An image of a golden blonde haired girl appeared in my mind. Her voice kept repeating the same words, "Red…help me…I need you." Suddenly I snapped.

"We have to go find her!" I said.

"Find who now?" Blue said.

"Yellow! Yellow De Viridian Grove!"

"Who's that? Some sort of place or girl? Where is she…or it?" Gold inquired.

"NO! IT'S A GIRL! SHE'S YELLOW! SHE'S BEEN MISSING FOR A MONTH NOW! I'VE BARELY REALIZED IT! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" I was angered.

"Red, calm down. We'll find this 'Yellow' girl when we have time." Ruby said.

"Wait a minute, how come you guys don't remember Yellow." I said.

"…They don't remember her because she hasn't existed in this time plane." I turned around to a voice similar to Yellows', but it was a different girl. She looks like Yellow, but with lighter blonde hair. The same trainer outfit that Yellow wears, but in pink, white and black colors. She appears to be the serious 'dandere' type, unlike Yellow. Everyone was puzzled by the strange girl.

"Red-san, your girlfriend, Yellow is in trouble. We must go save her before Lance does anything to destroy the school."

"WAIT! S-SHE'S NOT MY G-GIRLFRIEND! Wait! Who are you anyways…you aren't Yellow, are you?"

"Nope, my friends told me to not say a word about my name. Red, let's go!"

"Hey! You don't have the right to drag away our friend without knowing you!" Black said.

"Yeah!" Bianca said.

"How should we know that you're not a bad guy?" Gold questioned.

"Why would I be a bad guy, baka."

"Woah! Tsundere." Gold snickered loudly.

"Ok, Fine. Red, bring two of your friends with us to go find Yellow."

"I'll bring Black and Sapphire!"

"OK!" They both said in unison.

**Snowy Mountain [Yellow POV]**

I woke up from being unconscious for a long time. I couldn't keep track to what time it was, nor have I found out where I was. ChuChu was asleep on top of me.

"Wake up ChuChu. We have to go find a place before I pass out again." The little mouse got up and on top of my shoulder.

We had to wander around again to find shelter. After several minutes passed, there was no sign of anyone or anything. There was just snow and snow and a couple of trees. Suddenly, the Blue look-alike, Cyan showed up along with someone who looked like Red.

"Yellow! Yo!" She walked up forward and gave me a blanket. "Lance wants you at his cabin."

I looked around. "Lance? A cabin? I've been here for a while and I would've known there was a cabin here."

"…It's hidden close to the ruins. I'll take you there Yellow-san." The Red look-alike spoke. He grabbed me by the hips and carried me bridal style.

"WAIT RED!- I MEAN…wait who are you." I blushed, holding ChuChu.

"Crimson, I am one of Sir Lance's servants. Cyan and I mean no harm to you."

"Lance the principal and the one who destroyed my hometown? You're ONE of his servants…so does that mean he has MORE."

"Yes. Cyan, Lime, Amber, and others. Master Lance said we won't live too long, we'll probably die in a couple months or so, depending if he can do something to make us something other than humans."

"Oh I see. So you're made from experiments, aren't actually human, and are going to die soon. That's tough." I wondered, these look-alike that resemble my friends, what were they made of? Who made them and for what purpose?

"Yes, but you see, that's life. Daijoubu Yellow-san." He faked his smile, trying not to make me worry.

We crossed the mountain of snow and went through a minor snowstorm. I spotted the small cabin hidden in the trees and we entered it. The lights were off, no one was in there.

"Yellow we need to talk."

"Y-Yes! Who are you…?"

"I am Lance." He appeared before me with a Dragonair at his side.

"Oh, it's you!...you're the one who tried to wipe out the human race! What are you doing here?!"

"I need your to help me."

"Help you with what? Destroy humans, I cannot do that!" I crossed my arms and ChuChu was prepared to electrocute him with thunderbolt.

"No, destroy the school, as in Pokemon Special Skills Academy."

"Why! What has the school done to you! You're the principal! You practically own the school!

"You don't know what's going on…"

"I don't care! I still won't let you destroy **MY **school! My friends… I'll even stop you without any help!"

"How about it Yellow? Are you going to help me, Yellow-san." He grabbed my chin and he leaned in for what he wanted was a kiss. I backed away and shook my head multiple times.

"W-What are you doing? YOU CAN'T KISS ME! THAT'S BEING A PEDOPHILE! I'M 16 AND YOU'RE ABOUT 22!" I reddened and tried not think about what I just recently experienced.

"No, I'm the same age as you."

"Oh…Wait, what?" I was very confused.

"You haven't realized how I looked different here than how the future me looks at the school. You're in a different time, back when you were just 10 years old trying to save Red. That necklace you're wearing has power from Celebi and it has brought you back in time with the help of my future self."

"So it was you."

"Now I will eliminate you if you refuse to help me! Dragonair wrap her and don't let her escape!" I bolted before it could've of got me. ChuChu was too weak from fatigue to do any attacks. It was nearly impossible to leave or back away now. All of my Pokémon except ChChu were back home in my locker. It was the end of me. Suddenly Crimson and his shiny Pikachu jumped in front of me.

"Yellow! I will hold him off, turn the necklace gear to the right and press the middle button! You will end up in your time again. I wish you good luck in stopping Future Lance's plots!"

"Thank you Red- I mean Crimson!" I turned the gear and a time vortex opened. "I hope to see you again soon." ChuChu and I entered and transported away.

* * *

**Present Day October 17 -**

I suddenly woke up on the field just north of the school building. I finally arrived back in my time. I was in so much trouble and I don't even know how long Crimson can hold them off. My body somehow felt weak in this time, it must have been since I already got use to the cold weather over there. I ran to the school building and went to open my locker inside. I got a spare Seifuku school uniform and my pokemon. I changed from the trainer outfit into my uniform.

"Yellow-san!"

"Huh?! W-Who are you?"

"I'm Amber, I'm a doppleganger of you. I have brought two of your friends with me." She pointed behind her and Red, Black, and Sapphire came running. I cried out in tears and ran to them. As I ran to them, a sudden wave stopped time and we froze. 10 seconds later, the wave stopped and we were back to normal.

"Yellow, we couldn't remember you!" Black said.

"What was all that about? Why couldn't I think of ya no matter how much I tried?" Sapphire said.

"Long story…" I giggled.

"Yellow," Red paused and embraced me. "We're sorry that we made you left out? That must had been the reason that you wanted to leave us, right?

"No! No! I would never wanna leave you guys! It's just because Lance did this-"

"Principal Wataru (Lance's Japanese name)? I can't believe he did that to you."

Red babbled about defeating Lance, but suddenly Lance was behind us. The current time Lance.

"I see you didn't agree to him? Did you Yellow?"

"I would never help a criminal!" No one like you! I thought you've changed." He stayed quiet like if he was in hypnosis.

"It doesn't seem like it's really Lance." Sapphire said.

"It's not him, well it is, but he's being controlled by his past self." Amber said.

"What should we do?"

"We have to battle him! If we don't, his plan will succeed and the school will be destroyed!" Black said.

"Let's go then!" Red said.

*Pause for an epic battling picture with Black and Red Against Lance and N?! saying "TO BE CONTINUED."*

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 8  
**

* * *

To be continued in Chapter 8.5 !

Sorry for not updating, school is difficult like right now and I couldn't update! I'll update 8.5 this week too! Also the **bold talking** was from new characters coming into the story soon! ... but not now.


	9. Chapter 9: Her Birthday & Halloween !

Hiya! It's been awhile, IM SORRY!

I'm skipping the lance climax battle thing because I currently have NO MUSE/INSPIRATION to go into detail about what went down.

Yellow will explain in her SHORT POV about what happened and how this may affect future events. Also This will be one of the long chapters. Platina's birthday + Halloween Dance + Pranks and other random things = long! This happy-go-lucky regular school life arc will last until chapter 16, which is technically the _**last**_ chapter of this "SEASON 1".

Also happy LATE BIRTHDAY PLATINUM&GREEN. And happy birthday silver 12/24 ;3

* * *

**Special School Days  
*~9~*  
Chapter 9 – Oh it's the Halloween Dance! And the Princess's Birthday! Commotion!**

* * *

**October 26 [Friday]**

* * *

"Good Morning Trainers." Ms. Clair greeted the students in the Auditorium.

It's been about a week since PSSA has recovered from time paradox…sorta…thingy! Everything was back to normal…or so it appeared to be…just kidding. School has returned to its usual state.

"The Machop and Timbur have now finished repairing damages made from your Principal's _**PAST and PRESENT **_self. He has disappeared, so the one who will take principal duties now will be Mr. Steven. This is temporary. I will step down from Vice Principal and leave that to Ms. Lorelei." There was uproar in the audience. The students were shocked that they were put in danger because of their own school principal.

"Now, give a round of applause for your new vice principal!" The students clapped. Clair handed the microphone to Lorelei, one of the ex-elite four.

"Hello students! I am proud to be your new vice principal! Now I will present **good news** to all of you!" She cleared her throat. "The Annual Halloween Dance will be held on this Saturday! There will be a new elective class called PKSP and it will choose the most amazing trainers to be in that class. Also, several students will graduate their 2 years of being at this school and the graduation ceremony will be held in December! I hope to see you there!" the students cheered and left the building to return to their normal class time. The new school administration seemed better than the old ones. The school's atmosphere went back to what it used to be before the incident.

* * *

**School POV**

* * *

"Graduation…can you believe that?" Gold said.

"Hm? Oh yes! I've graduated many times from things in the past. Ballet, Orchestra, Kindergarten, and many other things as well." I said.

"I can hardly wait till that day comes…2 years from now… and we can finally leave this dump."

"Do you really want to leave? What if we never see each other again?"

"That's IF, Platz. I doubt it! I know we're going to see each other again someday! If not, you hit me up in New Bark Town. I'll be hanging in Prof. Elm's lab usually every day."

I smiled, "There's no need for that, maybe all of us can live together in my mansion!" The PokeSpe gang had the same 'WHAT!?' expression they had when Red and Blue had said this before.

"Um, is something wrong?"

"Hah, no it's just that-" Green, Ruby and Silver covered Red's mouth from saying anything else.

"How much more do we need of this school thing." Pearl said.

"…About a couple more years." Crys said.

They all sighed, but as long as they didn't leave, their friendship stayed together. The sun will keep on shining with no worries and the ocean will always be blue.

"So I was meaning to ask you Yellow…but HOW DID YOU END UP BACK IN TIME…?

"Oh funny story, heh!" and her story began.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

* * *

The long story "short" of happened. I found myself a time-traveling device [the necklace] and got transported about 7 years into the past at the same time I had to save Red from the Elite Four. Instead of being in Kanto, I found myself in the snowy mountains of the Sinjoh ruins. I wandered that place for a month and I blacked out. Three Dex Holder look-alikes saved me and took me to Lance's secret cabin. It wasn't the nice and heroic Principal Lance from the school, it was his younger past self who didn't know any better about pokemon and humans living in peace. His younger self wanted me to help him and his school-present self destroy the school for it was to find a secret beneath it about using power from the extinction of the fossil pokemon. He tried to do….things to me…but I refused to help him. I battled him and escaped to present time at school with the help of Crimson, Red's look-alike. I reunited with Red, Black, and Sapphire also with the help of my look-alike, Amber. Red and Black fought Principal Lance, while Sapphire and I fought the mysterious N. Amber rescued the school from a group of Magneton, but Lance and N escaped the battle. Their whereabouts are still unknown and Amber destroyed the time necklace so there wouldn't be any time disturbances. She said that with the time necklace broken, any changes that were made with it are undone and everything's back to normal. Everyone said their goodbyes to Amber as she teleported to the past with Celebi.

"So that's the whole story that happened? It's sort of confusing, but it happened." Ruby said.

"Should we worry about anything that might happen in the future?" White questioned.

"No, I think everything's alright for now, at least, but we still need to investigate." Silver answered.

"Let's just rest for now~! We saved the school, I don't think we need to do anything more." Blue said.

"Pesky girl…what if they plan on taking revenge?" Green said.

"It's UNLIKELY. They're probably trying to make a new plan, but for whatever it is, we'll stop them.

"Blue's right. Let's just enjoy our days here at school, okay everyone!" I exclaimed.

For the rest of the day, I returned to being at school ever since that incident. I can't help but think about what Green said, but on the other hand Blue's also right. What if something happens in the future where we all have to stand up and fight the new evil force…that might leave some of us dead or injured…maybe even traumatized. I can't think of that now! It's too much for me! My classmates and teacher tried to reassure me that they will try their best for that to not happen again. Some teachers also told me that they would ask the administration to let me rest at home to recover from this. I declined their offers and told them that I'll be alright as long as I have ChuChu with me. All these people missed me and hoped for me to be better, and I'm thankful for that.

* * *

**Special Bakery**

* * *

It was already dusk when the PokeSpe girls got out of school. They were left in charge of the last classroom duties for the week. The guys volunteered to stay with them to help out, but they refused. They left and the girls continued to clean up the classroom for next week. After they were done, Blue suggested that they go grab a bite.

"Do you guys want to go to the _Cinnabar Shack_?" Blue said.

"No, I'm not in the fast food mood." Crystal said.

"Me either!" Bianca added.

"What about the _Specials Sweets & Desires Bakery. _They have a variety of sweets and other delicious foods." Platina said.

The girls nodded and headed to the town square. When entering the shop, Platina saw a familiar face leaving the shop.

"Sebastian!" Platina yelled out.

"Milady! What are you doing here?!" Sebastian replied.

"Didn't you here from mum and dad? They brought me here to study more about pokemon mythology."

"I know that Lady!" He laughed. "Are you going to celebrate your birthday here?"

"What…"

"Your birthday is coming up Lady…why don't I buy your friends and yourself some desserts and discuss about this."

"Alright then."

They sat down at a table and Sebastian ordered doughnuts and lattes. After paying and receiving the doughnuts, he sat down with the girls.

"Oh, so you're Platinum's butler? Nice to meet you, I'm Crystal, Platinum's close friend." Crys greeted.

"I'm Yellow, Platinum's in one of my classes~!

"Now why did we gather here to discuss? Oh the party!" he said.

"Thank you Sebastian. I didn't think you would come all the way over here just to celebrate my birthday."

"Nonsense, milady! You are going to have the best 13th birthday you will ever have! I even called some friends from back home!"

"Birthday?" White said. "You didn't tell me it was your birthday!?"

"Oh it was because I didn't want to make any fuss about it."

"What! You should make fuss about it! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Sapphire said.

"It's just…" Platina began but was interrupted by Sebastian.

"You parents told me to throw you a birthday gala in your HONOR, Lady Berlitz. Tomorrow's your birthday, so we will clear your schedule for shopping and setting up." He said.

"We?" Yellow said.

"Yes, you girls will help me set up the whole party! It will be at Lady's vacation house in the outskirts of this town. I will begin calling your friends from back home to come to the party."

"No, you don't have to do that!"

"Platina! You should leave the party setting up to us! We'll call your friends from back home to come!" Blue said.

"But-!"

Platina was continuously interrupted by her friends over the commotion of her birthday. Did she really want to have a party? If no, but why? After having coffee at the shop, the girls waved goodbye to the old butler and walked home. Platina walked ahead of the other girls, all alone In the moonlight.

"So with this party, I can even hook up Platinum with a boyfriend! Wouldn't you like that Platz? Going out with a rich-"

Crystal threw her Calculus book at Blue. "Blue, leave Platina-chan alone!

"Oh c'mon! I know you and Gold have something going on since that battle with Lance."

"What! T-That's not t-true! I mean..!"

Platinum stayed quiet while they just laughed and giggled. They didn't seem to care about what she thinks, but only about what they wanted to do for her. The Halloween Dance was tomorrow and that could interrupt the birthday gala. NO. The birthday gala would interrupt the dance. If only they would understand Platina's feelings. As they entered the dorm building, Platina, without saying a word, walked to the bathhouse. Her eyes were watery as if she was crying, but if she was, wouldn't her friends notice it…

* * *

**October 27 [Saturday]**

* * *

Today was the day! **The birthday gala and the Halloween dance!**

The dance committee of 4th years was in charge of setting up the dance, that meant Green, Red, Blue and Yellow had to attend. Blue ended up ditching her duties to go help out with Platinum's birthday party. Yellow didn't want to get in trouble so she stayed behind. The morning of that Saturday was as bright as any other day of the week. Yellow decided to walk up to Platinum's dorm to wake her up with some of her homemade Pikachu pancakes.

*Knock* *Knock*

Platinum heard the knock at the door, but decided to ignore it because perhaps White or Bianca would open it. They weren't there. They've must of all gone with Blue to help set up. Yellow continued to knock until Platinum got up and opened it.

"Oh, it's you yellow."

"Happy Birthday Platinum-kouhai!" Yellow smiled with a sunny expression. "I'm sorry that I waked you up early."

"No, it's fine. I was about to get up anyways." Platinum didn't smile, or didn't even care about the fact that she turned 13 today.

She welcomed her inside her dorm and went off to change into her casual trainer outfit. Yellow waited in the kitchen with her pancakes and got a glass of moo moo milk out from the fridge. Platinum came out and sat at the table quietly.

"Are you go to the Halloween dance too?"

"No."'

"But what about Diamond and Pearl! They were eager to see you in the costume they bought you. They even told me!"

"Doesn't matter, I'll be wearing a dress at my gala."

Yellow looked at Platinum's melancholic expressions. "Platina, do you really want to go to your gala…"

Her tsundereness replied, "Well I have to go! It's not like I wanted to go to the dance anyways." Suddenly she broke into tears. "I- …. I want to go to the Halloween dance very badly but I can't….i mustn't disappoint my butler and all of my friend's work into the gala."

Yellow embraced Platinum for a hug, "Don't worry, I have a plan!' She winked at her, just like when Blue has her schemes. Blue's influences had somehow finally reached Yellow.

Yellow walked out of Platinum's dorm and headed to the school's gymnasium, where Red and other 4th years were. As she walked into the gym, it was decorated in Spinark and Galvantula webs. The inside had black drapes and the tables were all set up with ripped purple or black table cloths. In the center of the gym was an ice sculpture like looked like a giant pokeball. She looked around to find Red, but she only found Green.

"Green-kun!" She yelled out.

Green saw and ran to her. "What's the matter?"

"It's Platina!"

"What? Why? What happened to her."

"Nothing Serious but…" Yellow told her story of meeting Sebastian and the gala thing.

"I see…so she doesn't want to have a birthday party and she wants to come to the dance but doesn't want to let all the hard work for the party go to waste. Is that it?"

"Yes!"

Green paced back and forth until the idea struck him like a lightning bolt. Green told Yellow and then she texted Platinum about it. She was in.

On the side of the PokeSpe girls, however, they were determined to make it Platinum's best birthday. Now the setting is at the Berlitz's Country Club, just on the outskirts of the school's small town. White is currently filming the party for the tv show, My Sweet 16, even though the birthday girl is just 13.

"Ok! Perfect, take good shots of the food and decorations. This new episode will make me into a billionaire! Muahahahaha!" White's himedere side kicked in.

The place was decorated with streamers, flowers, candles, etc. The back of the country club had a pool, it had a tropical theme to it. There were pokemon juggling torches and the music was classical themes of places from the pokemon games. At times, tropical type of music played. Crystal walked into the dining room where Bianca and Sapphire are setting up.

"Do you have everything ready before she comes." Crystal asks.

"Nope…well sort of… we still need some balloons in the entrance and we need an ice sculpture centerpiece."

"Oh! And like Bianca just said, we don't know where to hire an artist with an ice type pokemon."

Crystal's clipboard dropped on the floor, "This is just…peachy. We are never going to make this gala work out. Platinum-chan will be very disappointed."

"Crystal, I honestly don't think Platinum even wants to have a party." Bianca said.

"What do you mean? That we set up this party thing all for nothing."

"No! No! …Well yes! Platinum started acting weird when we left the shop yesterday. Also when we were walking home, Blue made that boyfriend joke. Usually Platinum would say "shut your unladylike mouth senpai", but as I looked at her face, she was upset."

"Bianca-chan's right, I also noticed it when Platina-chan was going to the bathhouse alone as we walked in the dorm building. She didn't see that I saw her but she was crying quietly. Poor gal!"

Crystal sat at one of the chairs in the dining room and sketched out a diagram of some sort. "I don't want to see Platinum sad on her birthday, and I have a plan. When the 2 girls heard her say those words, they were automatically on the same page!

Night came, students from school were getting ready to attend the dance, while others as in rich people, got ready for Platinum's Birthday Gala.

Blue and Platinum were preparing in her private room at the country club mansion. Blue gave her a dress to put on. A purple dress that hugged her body all the way down. It was covered with ruffles all over. A black bow tied the whole dress together. The long, beautiful, dark purple dress was also frilly at the bottom. It was strapless, and ripples showed on the ruffled surface, starting at the end of this gorgeous gown. Blue put on a short dress, different from what she usually wears. It was still black in color. You could imagine yourself in it. It was beautiful. Something a princess would wear. It was knee-length and sleeveless. Rather mature outfits for a girl like her. Blue grabbed her brush on the table and started to do Platinum's hair.

"I was calling you about 5,000 times! Where were you?!"

"I had already arrived her on Ms. Fantina's Drifblim. I'm sorry."

"It's okay since you're here now! I promise you that this will be the best birthday you will ever have! And I'm sorry about the joke yesterday."

"It's alright, I mean, it did bother me a little but it doesn't matter."

As Blue finished adding bows to her hair, she opened a small little treasure chest with a crown in it. She placed the crown on Platina's head and she was shocked.

"W-What is t-this?!"

"It's a crown silly, Sebastian told me to give it to you. It's a present from your mum and dad."

"My mother…and father…I will thank them later with a call."

Blue smiled, "I wish I was like you…or would've been."

"Why?"

"Because, when I was little, I was kidnapped by a pokemon. That pokemon brought me to where a man called the masked man was. He kidnapped Silver too and other children as well because of our potential as Trainers in the future. I spent most of my life there, and I escaped when I was about 10 with Silver. After that, I went looking for my parents and reunited with them when I turned 16. It was tough. You have a great life with no worries…I might have been like that if I was never kidnapped."

Platinum looked down and tried not to imagine such a horrible life like hers. She pitied her too. Platinum took her crown and placed it on Blue.

"You could be a princess alongside me today, Blue-senpai."

Blue hugged her, "Thank you, for understanding me. Shall we go down?"

"Yes."

They walked down stairs to where all the guests were waiting for her. Crystal, Yellow, and the other girls were awaiting for her too. "I am now announcing that today, the 27th of October, is Lady Platinum Berlitz's birthday." said Sebastian. The guests clapped and went to feast on the food that was made special for the party. A handsome looking boy about the same age as Platinum walked up to her.

"My fair Lady Berlitz, here is your present." The boy handed her the present and kissed her hand. Th PokeSpe girls were stunned!

"I remember you, we used to go to the private kindergarten school together in Jubilife City. Now what was your name again?"

"Thomas, I am the youngest son of the President of the Poketch [the Pokemon Watch] Company."

"Oh yes. Now what do you want?"

"Lady, your use of language has changed, it must be this poor school…" he muttered. "Will you dance with me."

"I…uh.." the girls' thumbs up decided it. "Yes…"

He took lady outside in the pool area for the waltz. He grasped Lady's hand and began. As they danced, he felt her heart pounding next to his chest. The spotlight was on them, the rich people all stared at their wonderful yet elegant moves. The song was over and he leaned close for a kiss on the lips. The girls were surprised and it was like a cliff hanger. Would she do it? OR NOT?

He tried to force the kiss but she refused and ended up pushing him in the pool. It caused a huge commotion!

"Why you…! You were never like this! It's because of the wretched school that turned you into this!" He yelled out

"Remember young gentleman, I am a lady. I do what I want when I want to! And I heard what you muttered before, and I don't even care!" She flipped her hair. Yellow ran to Platinum as quickly as she could.

"Let's go now! To the Halloween dance!" And they both ran to the entrance where Fantina and her Drifblim were waiting.

"You asked for zhe Drifbim right? We? I will give you a ride to the school! We we!"

"Thank you!" Yellow and Platinum hopped on the balloon-like pokemon and floated away to the school. The other pokespe girls rushed to the entrance and made it a little late.

"Crys! I thought WE had a plan for the escape!" Sapphire said.

"Yes, but it seems that they had a plan first. Let's go gals!" Crystal ran for a limo and drove to school.

The 2 girls have already made it to the school first! They thanked Fantina for her help and ran inside the gym. Platinum's dress got ruined and she didn't mind. Diamond and Pearl saw Platinum to give her a hug. Diamond wore a magician costume & Pearl wore a skeleton costume.

"We were both worried you might not come Missy!"

"Yeah, I was about to go to the gala over at the country club because you weren't here. How was it?"

"It was boring, I rather be here with my two best friends." Diamond and Pearl blushed and held her hand for a dance.

Green came out with Yellow's costume (a pumpkin outfit/dress). "So the plan worked then, and how was the party?"

"It was GREAT! Yeah,.."

"Oh really, I saw Blue post on PokéBook that Platinum almost ended up kissing some rich kid. Should I tell Diamond and Pearl?..."

"What! Dang it Blue! Let's talk about that some other time, kay?" she ran into the bathroom to change.

The other girls that stayed back have finally arrived. They saw Platinum finally smiling again. "HOLD UP THE PARTY!" Blue said and the music stopped with everyone in the gym looking straight at her.

"This is awkward…" Red said.

"SORRY! FALSE ALARM! GO BACK TO PARTYING!" Ruby said. The dj, Emerald began the music again and the awkwardness left.

"So she did have an escape plan… that's my little kouhai yellow!"

"Next time, I should tell Yellow to stay away from you before you influence her more." Green said.

"Shut up and dance with me." He didn't refuse surprisingly.

"I'm glad that she's happy right?" Crystal sat down at a table.

Gold turned to her "Yeah huh? Wanna dance Crys?"

"Ugh, I'm tired but fine." They walked to the dancefloor.

Sapphire danced with Ruby, Red danced with Yellow, White danced with Black, and Bianca danced with Cheren. Now where was Silver all this time if he wasn't here. Well he actually WAS here, but he was in a little emo corner dressed as slenderman…with a face which is just really a him in a suit with an eyepatch and a top hat. Since Blue didn't arrive at the dance early enough, he left to go meet up his yakuza buddies in town. The story then shifted to Platinum, who danced with Diamond and Pearl.

"Will both of you kiss my cheek~?"

They were both surprised at her request, "Well I suppose I can lady!" Diamond kissed her left cheek.

"Do I REALLY HAVE TO?"

"If that's what you want?" She smirked.

"Fine." He kissed her cheek and looked away from her. She giggled and kissed their cheeks too. The PokeSpe group awed with excitement.

The night was soon to be over, but the friendship that was born that night won't be forgotten. It might even be the start of love relationships and love triangles. Platinum was happy to say that October 27 of that year, was the best birthday ever.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

AH~ FINALLY THIS WAS WORTH KILLING BOREDEM ON CHRISTMAS EVE. I got a Panty & Stocking key chain from my bestie and Puella Magi Madoka Magica manga.

Thank you! I might upload chapter 10 on New Year's Eve…to also kill some bored time! I wish all my readers merry Christmas or happy Hanukkah or happy kwanza! I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter since the last time I updated was in august [dang o-o!] Don't worry! I was way too busy with exams and personal problems but I'm still here for all of you… small amount of followers and reviewers. Wish silver a happy birthday!

"Tsk, thanks for the birthday wishes…"

"NO PROB, MAN !I LOVE YOU SILVER! MARRY ME PLZ BBY~!"

"No. Just no." –leaves-

"BBY COME BACK TO AUTHOR-CHAN"

-end-

-from Blue'PokeSpeGirl / Platinum-Akemi /Nanami-desu


	10. Special Chapter 1 ! New Years Eve story!

**Since i won't be able to complete chapter 10 to upload today, i will upload an omake which means extra or bonus chapter! I will usually make these around vacation days. I hope you guys like this one! And i hope you people are happy that 2013 is here! Have a great year and i'll update ch 10 soon~!**

* * *

**Special /School/ Days  
_1_  
SPECIAL I – "I hope you make it home."**

* * *

**DECEMBER 31**

* * *

**Crystal POV**

* * *

School grounds was closed today due to today being New Years Eve. That meant no soccer practice for me, sadly. I was going to play against Sapphire's team. Most of the students that lived in the dorms were downtown for the count down. None of my friends were interested in going, so Blue was planning to have a party in the pool area in the dorm building. Everyone agreed, even though its really cold outside. Actually not really, it hasn't snowed yet surprisingly. The temperature was just like back home in Violet City...i sort of homesick. I miss going to the tower with the children from the school while wearing a kimono. I also miss my mom. i promised my mom to come visit during the holidays, but this school won't let any student go home unless they have some kind of letter signed by the school principal and by a parent that they will return back here 2 days before the new school semester. I lost my mom's letter and i couldn't get a slip signed in time before Steven went back to Hoenn for vacation. I hope my mother forgives me...

"Crystal? What's wrong?!" Gold asked. He climbed to my balcony from my room like he usually does just to stalk me. -_-

"NOTHING!...Baka! I'm just going to get ready for the party downstairs."

"Sheesh. For your new years resolution, put 'STOP BEING A TSUNDERE' on the list will ya?"

"Whatever. You should get ready too."

"Yeah i will, once i get back from delivering presents to people in town. Those people were going to get em' on Christmas, but the post office received home presents late. Well catch ya later, i gotta do my job." Gold went back to his room and i went back in the room.

"That idiot better make it back here on time. He has to be here for the countdown at least."

I took a quick shower, got out and put my bath rob to see what clothes i could put on for the event. I had a cute blue plaid shirt and pink shorts, but i realized that i might also have to put on a bathing suit under if i was also planning to go swimming too. I shook my head at different outfits and finally found one! A yellow orange tank top with some khaki colored shorts. For me, it was a perfect combination. Sapphire sat on the couch watching Hoenn TV! channel wearing her pjs unbuttoned.

"Sapphire? Aren't you going to the party."

"Maybe or maybe not. I was planning on seeing Papa back home today, but the guys who guard this place wouldn't let me go. They said i needed a letter! WHO NEEDS A LETTER TO LEAVE JUST FOR A COUPLE DAYS AND COME BACK?"

"I get it, but still, why not come?"

"I do not want to kiss Ruby when 12:00 am hits. Pearl and Red were going to push me to kiss him."

"Oh~ Come on Sapphire-kun! You should do it!"

"Not you to! I-I'm gonna go take a shower! And i will not go to the party!" She locked herself in the bathroom with a pokephone.

I was disappointed that she wouldn't come. I should also check on Silver to see if he could come. I ran to Red&His dorm and knocked. Red opened the door with boxes of sodapops in his hands.

"Hiya Red-senpai!...Where's Silver?"

"Silver? Oh, he went to visit his dad in Viridian. He left just awhile ago since he missed the a train from the city close by."

"Oh i see, i really wanted to see him at the party! You're going, right?"

"Yeah, I'm just bringing the drinks down. By the way, have you seen Sapphire?"

"Yeah, she locked herself in the bathroom so there's no way she's coming to the party for the ruby kiss."

"Dang it, who told her?!"

"Probably Gold, even though it's surprisingly he wasn't in on this."

"Yeah he was there at the time we were talking about it. Crys, can you do me a favor."

"Anything! Well it depends," i smiled.

"hah, well Go find Emerald for me and ask him if he's got the barbeque ready. He's down stairs in the pool area."

"Okay!" i rushed down and found most of my friends setting up. I saw Emerald chatting with Cheren and ran to him.

"Emerald! Do you have the barbeque ready?"

"Yeah, but is everyone here to serve the food?"

"Hmm...Silver's not coming, neither is Sapphire probably. Gold's going to be late."

"And Black and White aren't coming." Cheren called.

"NEITHER IS GREEN!" Yellow yelled out.

"Why?! What happened to them?!"

"They're broadcasting what's happening in the town square where the Lilac Clock Tower is. They might make it, maybe not." he said. I yelled out to Red who was out his balcony transporting the boxes down. He gave me a thumbs up!

"Green went back home to Daisy and Bill to celebrate in Pallet Town."

"SHOULD WE START THE PARTY?" Diamond said.

"SURE! EVERYONE POP THE CONFETTI POPPERS AT THE COUNT OF 3!" blue said. "1...2...3 !"

Everyone there popped the poppers and Red came down to join them. Some of my friends sat down on the grass and ate the food. While others, like me, went for a swim first before eating. Red turned on his PokeGear to Party Rock Anthem. The guys started shuffling. It was hilarious. Seeing Cheren shuffle like a boss. IMAGINE THAT. I could imagine Gold and Cheren having a dance battle. Also Ruby! With the thought of that, i giggled. It was fun, but something was missing. The party without some of us felt weird...

Without Gold or even Silver it felt different.

I sat on the table with a towel on my back. Yellow and I had fun playing in the pool, but i still wish Sapphire came down from our room to at least eat.

I wish...I wish everyone could be here at this moment to celebrate the new year. Gold, please come home soon...

* * *

**Gold's POV**

* * *

"You made it just in time Gold!" Kurt, the Pokeball/Apricorn maker and the guy in charge of the post office called out to me.

I just came in and grabbed the boxes that needed delivering and skated to the location. My skateboard never fails me. I also asked Explotaro to help me and my other pokemon too. And i'm getting payed to do this! It's sort of worth it, though i could be at the party and being doing the craziest things ever. I also need this money to buy myself something important. i rushed to different houses for deliveries but it just wouldn't end. More and more FREAKING BOXES. dammit.

"Kurt, why all the boxes?"

"These were all boxes they came delayed because of the weather in places. There's a bunch."

"WHY COULDN'T YOU GET ANOTHER PERSON TO DELIVER THEM WITH ME?"

"I could've asked Silver, but as Red told me, he left to Viridian about 2 hours ago."

"That idiot...damn why did he have to leave."

"Don't worry! I'll get my pokemon out to help out too. Gold finish this small stack and you could leave."

"No."

"Why not, you got your pay. Go have fun."

"No, i need to fufill this mission so i can be happy with the pay. If i just left without finishing delivering everything, then i'll feel like i didn't accomplish anything."

"So, self pride?"

"WHAT! Yeah..."

"Then fully finish this. And you could go."

"Alright!"

I skated to different places and around town delivering many packages. I just needed 2 more stacks, thanks to the help i got outta Kurt's pokemon and my own. The last packages needed to be delivered in the town square area. THEN FINALLY I HAD 2 PACKAGES LEFT! As i looked at the last packages, there was 2 boxes for Black and White. I remembered now that they were broadcasting what's going on here for the new years. I just had to find 2 teenagers with a camera crew and i could deliver it. When i saw the town square it was full of people, about a couple 2,000. i didn't know that so many people lived here and would come here to celebrate. I saw Black and white on stage and i ran to them.

"HEY I GOT YOUR PACKAGES HERE."

White turned around. "OH LOOKIE OVER HERE! GREAT! THANKS GOLD!" the cameras turned to face Gold.

"Now gold, what could you say about the upcoming new year! Any wishes?"

"Well... i... uh."

"C'MON GOLD! SPILL THE BEANS! DO YOU GOT A LOVE CONFESSION?!" Black said.

"Okay...CRYSTAL FUKUOKA! I PROMISE TO COME HOME RIGHT ON TIME! O-OKAY!"

"WOAAHHH! AND WE GOT A LOVE CONFESSION!" the crowd went wild with awe.

"IT'S NOT A LOVE CONFESSION!" I stuck my tongue out at them and left to the post office at the top of the hill to get back together with my pokemon.

Kurt saw me as i entered. "Thanks Gold! If ya ever need some money right around this time, come here! Happy new year!"

"You too!" I was done, but not exactly. i still had a small box i had to deliver to the dorm building, but i decided that the person who that box belonged to could wait. I had to buy a last minute present to someone in the town square. and off i went.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

There was only 3 minutes on the clock and then NEW YEARS. Finally then it would be 2013. Gold was still buying a present for someone! Crys saw what happened on tv. The pokespe gang starred at her and giggled.

"What! IT WASN'T A LOVE CONFESSION! OKAY!" Crystal explained.

"Yeah..." everyone at the party said.

Sapphire came down from her room with some apple cider?! She finally decided to come from her cave. "The cable sort of went down when i got mad..." she said. Then surprisingly Silver came and Green too!

"Green! What are you doing here! I thought i went home!" Blue said as she jumped into his arms.

"I am home." he chuckled.

"Did you guys miss your flights back home?" Platinum asked.

"Yeah..."Silver and Green said in unison.

"figured... that's why i didn't go back home." Platinum said.

Both of them hugged everyone with one with their luggage in there hands. 1 minute was left on the clock! On the tiny tv that Ruby owned, they count down started from black and white!

" 59 . 58 . 57 . 56 . 55..." and on~

Gold hadn't arrived yet! Crystal started to get worried, but Platinum told her that he promised to be here before 2013 came to be! Gold was near the dorm building on Explotaro's back!

"hey! buddy! hurry up! we got 23 seconds on the clock!"

He entered the builing and then to the pool area! He yelled out, "I MADE IT B******!" And everyone was shocked and surprised!

Crystal raced to hug Gold. "Gold you made it JUST in time!"

"And i wouldn't miss it for the world."He smirked

" 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1.. **HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

* * *

**January 1st**

* * *

"fireworks! everyone look!" Pearl said.**  
**

Ruby looked at the sky and so did Sapphire. Then Red came behind Sapphire and pushed her against Ruby for a kiss. AND SO IT HAPPENED. It was a very FRANTIC moment, though. The pokespe gang cheered with a glass of apple cider in their hands! Blue got out a bottle of vodka.

"Anyone up for some?!" she laughed. Everyone gave her different stares and also laughed with her.

Gold yelled out to Crystal, and then she noticed a box in his hands. She questioned what it was.

"_It's for you, from your mom." he said._

"My mom!? Thanks for delivering to me." She opened it and saw clothes and cookies in there along with a letter."

Dear Crystal, i know you won't be able to make it but i love you sweetie! I got you some stylish clothes and my famous cookies so please enjoy them! Happy new year and merry christmas! with love -Your mommy

ps give gold a kiss on new years for me!

"Gold close your eyes!"

"Fine, but what are y-" Crystal kissed Gold on the lips passionately for 1 minute!"

"Thank my mom for that!" She giggled~

"I'm gonna get you CRYS-CHANNNNN! He chased her around while everyone laughed. it was an amazing day and night. everyone got what they wanted. Now a new year has come and new challenges to face... but lets forget the old and enter the new...

"I'm glad you made it home Gold." Crystal whispered. "and thank you,.."

i hope we can make new memories this year together kay~ ...


End file.
